The Twins of SAMCRO
by TheImpossibleGirl321
Summary: Arizona Tyler grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jackson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet! Takes place in Season 1!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please don't forget to click on the lovely Favorite/Follow button! And also to show it some extra love leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Agent Stahl sat at her temporary desk at Charming PD going over file after file, rereading and reading, analyzing every detail. She had everything she needed to lock away the Sons of Anarchy but it was all circumstantial, so it wasn't shit to the AFT agent.

She angrily shut the file she had opened on her desk and leaned back in the chair and started to massage her temples. She had been working her ass off to pin these SOA assholes but every led she got ended up cold or was circumstantial. It was like a dog chasing its tail it was so close but still nothing.

At that moment a fellow ATF agent walked in, "Hey Stahl we found something." The agent said as he held out the file to his superior.

Stahl shook her head and started to stand up, "Unless it is hard evidence that will shut those SOA asshole down then it's going to have to wait until tomorrow." She stated firmly as she started to pack her things to head home for the night. She had enough of dead ends for one day, she was ready to head home and get a good night's sleep.

The agent stayed where he was still holding out the file to Stahl, "You're going to want to look at this file before you head out." He said just as firmly as Stahl.

Stahl rolled her eyes annoyed that she was going to have to look at yet another dead end. She yanked to file from her co-worker and sat back down and opened the file, "Why do I care about some girl named Arizona Tyler?" She asked, frustration present in her voice.

The agent chuckled, "She has twins." He said as he sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk and smirked.

Stahl glared and tossed the file on the desk, "Well call the judge because we have a case!" She exclaimed sarcastically, "Burk there are several women that have twins! Why in the hell do I care about these twins?" She asked crossing her arms.

Burk shrugged, the smirk still on his face, "Well she Ms. Tyler is a single mom that raised the twins by herself." He then leaned forward and pulled the twins birth certificates out of the file and pushed them towards Stahl, "And you'll never guess who is the lucky daddy is."

Stahl's eyes quickly scanned over the two certificates until her eyes landed on the name of the father, "Is this legit?" She asked seriously.

Burk nodded and his smirk grew as he told her the best part, "He has no idea."

Stahl sat there wide eyed and jaw dropped for a couple moments and then she smirked and leaned back, "Call the Deputy Chief in here please." She asked Burk who nodded and stood up to go find Officer Hale.

* * *

It didn't take long until David Hale walked into Stahl's office, she smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down. She then pretended to casually look through the file on the single mother Arizona Tyler, "What can you tell me about Ms. Arizona Tyler?" She asked calmly as she slid a picture of the blonde woman across the desk to Hale.

Hale picked up the picture, "We went to school together, nice girl she was best friends with Opie's wife Donna, so she was around the Samcro clubhouse a lot. She went away for about 5 years and got her medical degree, she came back here for a while before she went to Boston to start her internship. Haven't seen or heard anything about her since." He said casually and slid the picture back to the AFT agent, "Why do you want to know?"

Stahl smirked and picked the picture up and looked at the girl, "You know she had twins?" She said to the deputy.

Hale sat there shocked for a couple of moments and then shook it off, "Okay so she got married and had kids, what in the world does this have to do with the MC?" He asked trying to get to the point of the conversation.

Stahl chuckled and shook her head, "Oh no she is not married. It seems like she hasn't had a date in almost six years." She said as she flipped through the pages in the file until she got the twins' birth certificates and pulled them out, "In fact she probably hasn't even had sex since she got pregnant with the baby daddy." She then slid both papers over to Hale.

His eyes went wide when he saw the name listed under the father. "Holy shit." He said shocked and he leaned back into the chair. "Does he even know?" He asked.

Stahl shook her head, "Nope, doesn't have a clue." She said with a smirk and then reached over and took the papers back from Hale and slid them back into the file, "Pack your bags Deputy, you're coming with me to Savannah, Georgia." She stated as she closed the file and stood up and gathered her things.

Hale sat there in some sort of daze until finally his mind processed what the federal agent had told him, "Wait why are we going to Georgia?" He asked. Stahl gave him an 'Are you serious' look until finally he put it together and he jumped up, "No! You can't drag her into this mess! If you bring her back here then you aren't just putting her in danger but also those kids!" He exclaimed.

Stahl chuckled, "Now who said that I was going to bring her to Charming?" She asked with a smirk as she finished packing her briefcase, "She's going to come back on her own." She stated as she walked towards the door, Hale quickly stood up and followed her.

"You cannot do this Stahl!" He exclaimed as they walked out of the office and down the hallway, "We can question her without her coming back her to this hellhole." He stated firmly, "If she come back her who knows what kind of trouble that will bring to Charming, so I say you go out there ask your questions and then leave. Simple as that!"

Stahl stopped walking and turned to the Deputy, "That's what we need! If Ms. Tyler comes back, sooner or later the father is bound to find out. Or better yet, think about what this woman would be willing to do to make sure that her kids Samcro baby daddy doesn't find out." She said making direct eye contact with Hale.

Hale put a hand on his hip and pinched the bridge of his nose with the other, "I see what you are wanting to do here." He said calmly, "I really do. This is a big lead, but you cannot drag her back to Charming! Think of her kids, finding out their dad is a criminal… Jesus Stahl you cannot do that to those children!"

Stahl sighed and shook her head, "Well it's a good thing that this isn't your call." She said looking back at him, "Don't worry about going to Georgia, you just stay here and make sure that Mr. Teller doesn't knock up any more women." And with that Stahl walked away and out of the police department.

David Hale stood there staring in the direction that the ATF agent went and sighed. Of course he wanted to end the Sons of Anarchy just as much as her, but to bring two innocent children into this, and their mother who most likely left Charming so they didn't know anything about their father and the Sons… It didn't sit right with him at all. He stood there for a few more moments before he just shook his head and walked to his office.

Unknown to both the ATF agent and the young Deputy Chief, there was another person that heard this news. Wayne Unser was sitting in his office and heard the whole exchange between the two, he leaned back in his desk chair and tried to decide what to do with the new information he was given.

* * *

 ** _~~2 Days Later in Savannah, Georgia~~_**

I sat in the resident's lounge eating my lunch while going through patient charts, it had been a pretty uneventful morning so far and that was shocking considering that this was my fifth year as a resident and it was time to pick a field, which honestly wasn't hard for me. I had decided when I started medical school that I was going into pediatrics, so that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was doing as much as I could to get the peds fellowship, while also being a single mother of two very silly and lovable twins!

"Guess who gets to scrub in on a craniotomy this afternoon!" I looked up from my charts and saw my friend and fellow surgical resident Mason Williams sliding into the lounge with a giant grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed, "I'm going to have to say you." I said as my friend sat down beside me and reached over and grabbed a slice of my sandwich from my plastic container. I gave him a playful glare, "Hey! Just because you're getting surgeries doesn't mean you get my food!" I exclaimed with a laugh.

Mason laughed and took a bite but instantly cringed, "What the hell is that!?" He exclaimed as he quickly tossed the sandwich back to me and I laughed and shook my head.

"James and Elizabeth made my lunch this morning." I stated and took a bite of the sandwich, "I believe that it is a peanut butter, jelly, ham, and mustard sandwich." At my words Mason cringed again.

"You know you don't have to actually eat that!" He said as he slowly reached over to take the sandwich from me but I held it away from him, "I'm serious! No one will say a word! And you can just tell the twins you ate it and loved it."

I shook my head and took another bite, "Nope! I have to eat it all! They made it and they were so happy and proud of themselves!" I smiled at the memory of this morning, "They couldn't decide between a PB&J and a ham sandwich so they just decided to combine the two. It was so adorable Mason!" I exclaimed happily.

Mason rolled his eyes at me, "Those two have you wrapped around their little fingers, you know that right?" He said with a laugh.

I laughed as well knowing that it was true. But this wasn't anything new for me, from the moment I saw the sonogram of the two of them I knew that I would be putty in their hands. That statement was only proven true when they were born, they were both so tiny and wide eyed, they were perfect, and they still are.

They are five years old now; the oldest was James Thomas Tyler, he was only older by five minutes. He had beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked so much like his father that if you put an old picture of the father and James side by side that you wouldn't be able to tell them apart! James was definitely a mama's boy, one his first day of kindergarten he clung to my leg and cried his eyes out, they has to literally pull him away from me because at that point I was also crying. He also liked to act real tuff and independent but deep down he was a softy and such a sweetheart!

Next came Elizabeth Gemma Tyler. She also had beautiful blonde hair that went down to the middle of her back, and like her brother she had those beautiful blue eyes, but if you look closely at them you can see little speckles of green mixed in, something she got from me. Lizzie was much or independent than her brother, in fact if I could pick the best words to describe my daughter they would have to be dramatic, silly, and adventurous. That I know for a fact that she got from her father, I just hoped that her personality wouldn't get her into too much trouble. But when it came down to it she is just like every girl, loved Disney princesses, dressing up in pretty dresses, and helping mom in the kitchen.

I raised them all on my own, my parents came to visit of course, and they absolutely loved their grandchildren, despite who the father was. Which we never talked about, they knew who it was but agreed when I told them about the pregnancy and the father that he was never to know. That was the only thing we ever said about him.

After I found out I was pregnant I knew that the medical program in Boston was out of the question, I needed to be somewhere nice and safe to raise my babies. That's when my mother suggested Savannah, I did some research and found that they had an internship program here and also offered daycare for children, so I was sold and I have lived here ever since.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Mason talk, I turned to him and saw him talking to a nurse standing in the doorway. She was asking for me, "Dr. Tyler there is a woman here to see you." I looked at her confused for a couple of moments. Who would be coming to see me? I then nodded and packed up my lunch and charts and followed the nurse down to the first floor lobby.

I walked around and looked around for anyone that looked familiar but my search ended when I heard someone call my name, "Arizona." I turned and my eyes went wide as I came face to face with someone I thought I would never see again. Gemma Teller-Marrow.

* * *

I stood there shocked, why was she here? How did she know I was here? These questions and more raced through my head like a race car until she started to talk to me, "So I was told something very interesting the other day." She said calmly but I could see in her eyes that she meant business.

I nodded and motioned her to follow me and I led her to an empty conference room. "What did you hear?" I said trying to sound calm but was failing under Gemma's intimidating stare. I cleared my throat and motioned for her to have a seat in a chair across from me which she did. "It must be important if it has brought you all the way out to Georgia."

Gemma nodded, "Yes." She said and then paused for a couple of moments, during which she looked me up and down like a predator about to attack, "I'm going to get right down to it. Is my son the father of your children?"

I stayed silent. I was caught. I knew this day would come, deep down I knew, but I never wanted to believe it. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I stayed like that for what seemed like hours until I finally took a deep breath and turned back to Gemma. "Yes Jaxson is the father."

Gemma nodded and stood up, "What the hell were you thinking!?" She exclaimed no longer hiding her anger, "You ran away with Jax's kids! My grandkids and thought what? That you would just keep it a secret all this time!?" She stormed over to me and yanked me up, "What gave you the right to do that!? Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you're gonna be in when my son finds out!?" She yelled at me.

I pulled myself away from her and glared at her, "When I got pregnant Jax was still hung up over Tara! From what Donna told me he was acting reckless, hooking up with every girl in sight, and getting drunk and stupid every night!" I exclaimed, "Do you really think that I was going to let THAT Jax raise my children!?" I moved farther away from the woman and sighed trying to get myself to calm down and then continued to talk, "I tried to tell him Gemma. But when I came to him I walked in on him with another girl, which honestly I wasn't surprised or hurt by. I waited for him though, I waited until he was done and when he came out I tried to talk to him but all he said that what we had wasn't serious, that it was just a onetime thing." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "That's when I knew for sure that this Jaxson Teller was not the kind of man I wanted in my children's lives. So I left. Cowardly and stupid as it may seem, in my mind it was the best thing to do and I do not regret it."

After my speech we stood in silence for a couple of moments and then Gemma spoke up, "He doesn't know yet. But there are some problems going on with the club. They've got an ATF agent snooping around everywhere. I learned about you and the kids from Unser." I nodded and listened to the MC Queen, "Apparently that bitch found out about you and is planning on coming out here to question you, luckily Unser got to me first and I was able to talk to Clay." My eye widened Clay knew!? Great now there was no stopping Jax from finding out! I opened up my mouth to speak but Gemma stopped me and continued, "Clay isn't going to say a word, in fact according to him it helps him out with another problem the club is having. So they are going to keep her distracted so I could get to you first. Trust me even though it doesn't seem like it, me confronting you first is way better than that ATF bitch getting here first." I sighed and nodded, she was right, having an ATF agent come talk to me at work, there was no telling what kind of gossip would come of that.

"Arizona, you are going to have to tell him. About the kids, and if you refuse to I will, and Jax will waste no time in coming here himself." I groaned at her words and then started to rub the temples of my head.

"I heard he has another kid. A son." I said calmly. "Donna told me about it in our last phone conversation, she also told me about Wendy…" I sighed and turned to Gemma, "Do you really think that it's a good idea to add the fact that he has TWINS on top of everything else?" I asked, "I mean I know that Jax has a right to know, I get that. But do you really think he needs to know now?"

Gemma sighed and moved closer to me, "Baby now that ATF has that information, they are going to use it, try and get to the club through him. And Jax has changed since the last time you saw him, he will do anything to protect his family, especially his own children." She stated and reached over and took my hand, "And trust me life will be a whole lot easier for you if he finds out the truth from you and not some bitch trying to throw him and his brothers into prison." She explained to me firmly.

I nodded, "I understand…" I sighed and moved away, "But it isn't easy Gemma, I'm not going to be able to stay in Charming. I'm starting my 5th year as a surgical resident, this decides if I'm going to be able to go into the surgical field that I want to." I explained to her, kind of hoping that it would get me out of having to go back to Charming.

Gemma looked me up and down again and then smirked, "Honey there's a hospital in Charming. You'll be fine." My eyes went wide, this woman was seriously going to make me basically throw away the life I had built for me and my children, and start all over again in Charming! This lady was seriously crazy if she thought I was going to do that! Before I could protest though Gemma spoke up again, "Arizona you are going to end up back in Charming no matter what, so you have three choices you can go the easiest route and come back with me, or the not so easy way by the hand of that ATF bitch, or the hardest and most difficult way when my son finds out and drags you back to Charming kicking and screaming."

I stood there speechless and groaned, feeling the tears form in my eyes once again. I didn't want any of this! I wanted to stay in my safe haven with my babies, away from the shit that comes with living in Charming. But here I was stuck between a rock and a hard place, and I knew that there was no way out. So I sighed and wiped the tears from my face and turned back to Gemma, "Okay. I'll go to Charming…"

Gemma nodded with a smile of victory, then she changed the topic slightly, "I want to meet my grandchildren." She stated firmly. I sighed and nodded. I told her to head back to the lobby and I would make an excuse to my boss and then meet her there once I was ready to leave.

* * *

An hour later I was in my car driving to James and Lizzie's school with Gemma in the passenger seat. "What are their names?" Gemma asked breaking the silence.

I smiled softly, "James Thomas Tyler and Elizabeth Gemma Tyler." I stated clearly. Gemma stared at me shocked for a couple of moments, I guess she didn't expect me to name my children after anyone that involved Jax.

After a few moments Gemma chuckled, "Nice names. I like them. But don't go thinking for one second that gets you off my shit list." I laughed at her words and said that I knew. She then continued to ask me different questions about the twins and I answered each one with enthusiasm. Then she asked the one question I knew she wanted to ask from the beginning, "Do they ask about who their father is?"

I nodded, "Yeah, but when they first started to ask I told them that before they were born, I really wanted to have a beautiful child, so I prayed and prayed for a very long time and then finally God answered my prayer and not only did he bless me with one baby but with two. And so I told them that their daddy was the man that helped me pray." I explained with a smile and then continued, "Then they ask where he is, and I say that their daddy is off on a big adventure, that he was making sure that the world is safe for them." I said with a slight chuckle, "So now they believe that if they pray very hard and for a long time that their daddy will appear, they have also started to do that for everything they want. From other family members, a puppy, or even the cool new toy all the kids are talking about." I said and started to laugh.

Gemma laughed as well and then soon we arrived at the school. I told Gemma to wait in the car while I go get James and Lizzie. It didn't take long and soon I was walking outside with my two favorite people.

"Mama who is that lady?" James asked as I strapped him and his sister into their car seats.

I sighed and smile at my son, "It's a surprise! I'll tell you both when we get home okay!" James and Lizzie smiled excitedly at my words and started to bounce up and down in their seats and not so quietly to each other about the stranger in the car.

* * *

When we finally got home I got the twins out of their car seats and James quickly raced over to me and grabbed my hand and pulled my towards the house, Lizzie did the same with Gemma. Once we were finally inside and settled into the living room I knelt in front of my two babies, took a deep breath and gently placed my hands on theirs, "You know how I told you that when you pray really hard and sometimes for a long long time God answers your prayers?" I asked the two and they both nodded, "Well remember you were praying for another grandma to have along with Yaya?" James and Lizzie's eyes both went wide and they looked at each other with excited and shocked looks on their faces. I laughed slightly and continued, "God answered your prayers today!"

At my words Lizzie jumped up and ran over to Gemma and climbed into her laugh, "I asked God for a- for a- for a grandma that will play princess with me! Will you play princess with me?" She asked excitedly. Gemma looked up at me and I just shrugged and giggled.

Gemma finally smiled at the young girl and nodded, "I'll play princess with you, but more importantly I'm going to teach you how to be a queen like me." She said with a smirk. Lizzie's eyes went wide and she started to talk animatedly with Gemma about playing princess and learning how to be a queen.

I watched them with a smile and then I felt small arms go around my legs, I looked down and saw James clinging to me like a life line. I knelt down in front of him and gave him a soft smile, "What's wrong baby?" I asked as I ran my fingers through his hair, "Aren't you excited about your new grandma?"

I saw tears start to roll down my son's face as he started to stutter, "I-I-I want to show her my Iron Man toy…" He said as he started to cry, "But I can't- I can't- I can't find it!"

I gave him a soft pout and pulled him into a hug, trying to also hide my laughter as my sensitive son cried into my shoulder. I looked over to Gemma who was giving me a confused look and I held up one finger telling her to give me a second, I pulled away from James and wiped the tears from his face, "Well why don't you ask her if she can help you find it?" I said acting excited at the idea, "And then you and Lizzie can show her you guys' room!" I said and turned to Gemma and smiled at her.

James looked cautiously at Gemma, the woman smiled at James and told him that she would love to see his room, at that James' face brightened and he rushed over to Gemma and took her hand, while Lizzie climbed off Gemma and grabbed her other hand. The twins then pulled their new grandma to their room.

* * *

Later that night we were eating dinner and Lizzie turned to Gemma and asked her a question, "Are you gonna live with us Nana?" She asked using the name that James and she decided on earlier.

Gemma looked at me and gave me a look that told me to tell them the truth. I sighed and spoke up, "We are actually going to go with Nana to her home. She lives where Yaya and Papa live so we are going to get to see them too!" I said forcing a smile while the twins got excited and then I continued, "And you know how I told you that your daddy was off on an adventure?" The two children nodded and I turned to Gemma and she gestured for me to continue, "Well your daddy is back from his adventure and he is back home where Nana, Yaya, and Papa live." I said and James and Lizzie screamed in excitement and started to ask a million questions at once.

It took a while to calm them down but once they were calm I told them that we were going to go see Daddy in two days.

That's when it hit me. In just two short days I was going to come face to face with the father of my children. Jaxson Teller.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and rebellious! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **And before we start I wanted to answer a question that was asked. I was asked if I was going to follow the original story line or if was going to be an AU. I'm wanting to go by the original story line, but basically just adding in my character. I like the original story line and I want to stick to it the best I can!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please don't forget to click on the lovely Favorite/Follow button! And also to show it some extra love leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

The next day was spent cleaning, packing, and preparing for the trip to Charming. I had told Gemma that the twins and I would fly out to Charming with her for a couple of weeks, enough time for me to find a place to live, enroll the children in the local school, and to get a job at St. Thomas hopefully they would have a position in peds, but I wasn't too hopeful about it. After I did those things the twins and I would come back to Savannah and pack up the rest of the things such as furniture dishes, etc. and drive my car back to Charming.

I had called my parents and told them the situation leaving out the part about ATF, they weren't happy about it but said that they were excited about getting to be closer to me and the kids. They also said that they would get to guest rooms ready saying that we could stay with them until I found a place for me and the kids.

Speaking of the kids, they absolutely love Gemma. I surprised of how quickly they took to her, Lizzie spent every moment she could following her Nana asking her every question she could think of and Gemma was patient and answered every one. James like to mostly show her his Avengers toys and talk to her about each one of them, then he would run back to his room and throw on one of the many Avenger costumes that he owned and Gemma and I would pretend to get excited and surprised that one of the Avengers appeared.

What I was most surprised about though was how amazing Gemma was with the twins, I mean I knew that Gemma had a very big Mama Bear personality but it was more tough love than anything else. But the way she talked to them, played with them, and even just looked at them it was something that I wasn't expecting.

The night before we headed to Charming, the twins were already fast asleep in bed so it was just Gemma and I and we were finishing cleaning the kitchen and I decided to bring the topic up, "The twins absolutely adore you." I said with a smile, "I haven't seen James open up to anyone so fast, it's kind of amazing." I chuckled then continued, "Lizzie, of course opens up to people in a heartbeat, and this morning before you woke up all she could talk about was how she wasn't going to be a princess anymore, from now on she was going to be a queen just like her Nana." I then turned to Gemma and smiled, "So from what I can see you have the role of grandma down."

Gemma turned to me and smirked, "Yeah being grandma is a lot more fun than being mom." She chuckled, "I didn't think I'd be able to be grandma for a long time." She said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

I gave her a confused look and joined her at the table, "Well aren't you already grandma for…" I started to ask but couldn't remember the name of Jax's newest son.

"Able." Gemma stated while she reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette, "I am grandma, but I don't get to be it." She said as she started to night the cigarette but I stopped her and motioned her to follow me to the back porch, I did not want her smoking inside the house.

"Why can't you be grandma?" I asked when we got settled on the back porch.

Gemma sighed as she lit the cigarette in her mouth, "Able's mom is a junkie bitch, so there's no way in hell that Able will ever call her mama." She said and took a puff. "But that boy is gonna need a mama. Someone to raise him right, and keep him safe."

I nodded, "Well there is a chance that she could get through rehab." I stated calmly, "She could get herself cleaned up and actually get a decent job…" I said but then quickly shut up when I saw the hard glare Gemma was sending my way, "Or she could just remain a junkie bitch." I said shaking my head. "But you are right, Able is going to need a mom."

Gemma nodded, "Just like your babies need a dad." I sighed at her words and then she continued, "You know damn well that I'm right." She said giving me a stern look, "I'm not saying anything bad against single moms, but kids need a dad. Gives the sons someone to look up to, teach them how to throw a ball and shot a gun." She said as she took another puff of her cigarette, "And gives the daughters protection against the really bad shit in the world, and shows them what to look for in an old man."

I nodded again, "I get that." I said calmly, "I'm just still worried that Jaxson may not be the one to teach them all of that." I paused for a couple of moments and then turned back to Gemma, "I don't mean to be rude of course. But I've been telling my kids that their daddy is some kind of superhero, now that he is actually about to be a part of their lives I'm just worried that…" I started to feel the tears in my eyes start to form and I quickly wiped my eyes, "I'm just worried that something will happen and they will realize that their father isn't the superhero they imagined."

Gemma didn't say anything, she just smoked her cigarette and looked out into the darkness. It stayed like this for a long time until she finally spoke, "Jax is not going to be father of the year." She started turning to me, "I'm going to tell you that right now. And he's going to have good days and bad days just like everyone else in this damn world. But when he looks at those two kids he will love them every day and do whatever it takes to protect them." She then stood up, tossed her cigarette bud in the pavement and stomped it with her boot, "So don't think that for one moment that my son will do anything to break their hearts." With that Gemma walked back inside leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Everything Gemma had said made sense to me, I knew that even though Jax was reckless and dangerous at times I knew that he cared about his family and would do anything for them. But there was still the feeling of worry and doubt that I couldn't shake. What if he went to jail? What if he was killed by someone from a different gang? Or worse, what if someone hurt James or Elizabeth or even both of them as some form of retaliation? So many things could happen, and even though Gemma said that her son would do any and every thing that he could to protect family, he can't protect them from everything. And even if he could at what cost would it be at?

As all these thoughts raced through my mind I made my way back inside and went straight to James and Elizabeth's room. I quietly walked in and gently sat down at the foot of the bed they shared. I looked at their peaceful expressions as they slept and I felt tears start to fall down my face, I had spent the last five years of my life trying to make sure that the history and harsh world of SAMCRO never reached them, yet here I was about to go back to that shit town, where nothing besides hurt, anger, and every other negative emotion was waiting for me and family.

I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a tiny voice, "Mama?" I looked up and saw Lizzie sitting up looking at me confused, "Mama are you crying?" She asked quietly trying not to wake up her brother as she crawled out from under the covers and made her way over to me, settling herself in my lap.

I wiped the tears from my face and then wrapped my arms around my daughter, "Yes I am crying baby, but only just a little bit." I said quietly and then smiled softly when Lizzie reached up placed her hand on my cheek.

"Why are you sad?" She then asked me looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

I sighed and placed one of my hands on top of hers, "I'm just nervous sweetheart, we have a big trip to make tomorrow and I'm just worried that you and your brother won't like it there." I said and them moved her hand from my face and placed a tiny kiss on it.

Lizzie nodded and stayed quiet for a while and then spoke, "Mama that silly. Nana, Yaya, and Papa are going to be there!" She said excitedly with a smile, "James and I will like it because they will be there. And then dad will be there too, and- and- and you said he's a superhero like Iron Man so he will make us happy like Iron Man."

I giggled at the words my daughter had said and nodded, "You are right Lizzie. I think I just need to brave like you huh?" I said as I leaned my forehead against hers and she giggled and nodded. "Okay, we have a big day tomorrow so you need to get some rest okay?" I said as I picked her up and tucked her back into bed, "I'll see you in the morning baby." I then kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

In the morning I woke up as early as I could and took a shower and got ready I left my long blond hair down and curled it and then I put on a little bit of makeup. I moved back into my room and put on a dark pair of jeans that I rolled up a couple of times at the legs, and then I pulled on a black fitted v-neck that said, 'Mama Bear', across the middle in big gold letters, and then I put on a pair of black ankle high boots and large beaded necklace.

Once I finished getting ready I quietly walked into the kids' room and pulled out their outfits. James was going to wear a pair of blue jeans with a dark blue shirt that said, 'Brother Bear', across it in big light blue letters, and then a pair of blue Sperry shoes. Lizzie was going to wear jeans as well, a black v-neck shirt like mine and across it said, 'Sister Bear', in big pink letters, and then a pair of pink and black flip-flops. When I finished gathering their clothes I laid them out across the couch in the living room, then moved to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

Breakfast wasn't anything big since we had just cleaned the whole house and we were about to leave. So I made four bowls of cereal for me, Gemma, and the kids. Once that was finished I went to wake everyone up. When everyone had finished breakfast I began the task of getting the kids ready while Gemma got ready. I had started with James since he was the easiest, all I had to do was grab so hair gel and put his hair into a small it Mohawk. Lizzie on the other hand was a mess, she has long beautiful but she had the awful curse of having the craziest bedhead I have ever seen! So curling her hair did take some time.

When I finally finished I had just enough time to pack a carry bag filled with little toys, coloring books, and basically entertainment for the kids during the plane ride, just before Mason arrived to take us to the airport. Once we got there we unloaded the car and said good bye to Mason. We then checked in our luggage, went through security (which was a hot mess when having to help two nervous and excited five year olds through the metal detector), and then finally made it to our gate just in time to board the plane.

So to say that I was exhausted when we finally sat down on the plane a huge understatement. But of course a mom's job is never done because right when the plane started to take off James started scream and cry saying that he didn't want to go up, so I had to quickly change seats with Lizzie so I was sitting in-between Lizzie and James so I could comfort my son and tell him that it was going to be okay.

James finally calmed down when we were in the air and Gemma started to play with his little action figures, while Lizzie and I spent time looking out the window at the clouds and the Earth's surface as we flew over it.

We finally arrived in California at around 3:00 pm. We landed in a town a few miles away from Charming where my parents were going to come pick us up. So after we got our bags we walked outside and was surprised to not see my parents but instead Jaxson Teller waiting for us. And he did not look happy.

* * *

 _ **~Two days earlier in Charming~~**_

Jaxson Teller sat in the interrogation room at Charming PD. He was there because he attacked the Federal Agent Kohn at the barber shop and ended up throwing him out of the front window, which ended up with him getting stabbed in the thigh by Kohn with a pair of scissors. So it was safe to say that Jax was 100% over this day.

Finally after what seemed like year AFT Agent Stahl walked in with two files and sat down across from him. She then started to go over the statement that the barber had given the authorities and Jax just nodded and didn't say anything to deny the obvious lie. After that Stahl opened the next file and started to flip through it causally for a couple of seconds before speaking up, "I guess that'll be all. I mean I shouldn't keep you here seeing that your kids are coming home." She said calmly with a smirk.

Jax gave her a look as though she was stupid, "What the hell are you talking about. I only got one kid and he ain't any of your business." He said with a hard glare, trying to figure out what the hell she was talking about.

Stahl then faked surprise and covered her mouth, "Oops. You didn't know about it huh?" She said giving him a pretend sad look and slightly tilted her head, "Poor biker. Not even knowing that he's been a father for five years already." She smirked when she saw the shocked look on Jax's face before continuing, "Yeah it seems that you were quite the busy boy, and knocked up on of your one nighters. Maybe you remember her, Dr. Arizona Tyler." She then pulled out the picture of Arizona with the twins and slid it over to the biker, "You sure do have a thing for pretty doctors don't you Mr. Teller?"

They sat in silence for a couple of moments, and before anyone could say anything Unser stormed in, saw the pictures and shook his head knowing the storm that was about to happen, "Jax what the hell are you still doing here?" He exclaimed and motioned for the young man to exit the room. Once he was gone Unser glared at Stahl, "You have no idea what kind of shit you just started!" He exclaimed.

The ATF agent just smirked once again and gathered up the files, "I wouldn't have had to if you didn't tell Mrs. Teller-Marrow." She then started to walk out of the room, "So when it all boils down to it, this is actually your shit to deal with. Have fun… I know I will." She then winked at the old cop and walked out of the room.

Unser sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then left the room and headed to his office, and when he arrived he wasn't surprised to see Jax standing in the middle of the room angrily looking at the picture in his hand. "I guess the cat out of the bag huh?" He said awkwardly and went to sit down in his chair.

Jax glared at him and then started to pace furiously for a couple of minutes and then sat down in a chair across from Unser, "So this is legit?" He asked seriously, "I've had two kids for the past five years and no one told me shit!?" He exclaimed basically answering his own question before Unser could.

Unser then held his arms up, "Hey everyone just found out the other day son." He said and then sighed, "ATF found the file a couple of days ago, and Stahl was going to go to Georgia to basically force Arizona to move back, and then use her against you and the club." Unser said explaining to the angry man in front of him, "Well Stahl told Hale and they ended up having a big argument about it and I heard it all. I then went to Gemma and Clay about it, and Gemma decided to fly out there herself before Stahl could and find out the truth and get Arizona on the same page as the club."

Jax listened to the cop intently and when he was finally done he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand over his face, "Jesus Christ. I'm a dad." He said quietly and then shook his head, "I've been a dad for five god damn years!" He then exclaimed and then stormed out of the police station without another word.

When he left Jax went straight to the clubhouse to find Clay. He found the MC President at the bar in the clubhouse talking with his brother about the upcoming meet with the Irish. "I'm a fucking dad!" He yelled loudly making everyone face him.

The guys minus Clay, who knew full well what he meant, started to laugh, "What you just realizing this now dumbass?" Tig called out to him while taking a drink of his beer.

Jax shook his head, "Nah man. I mean I've been a dad for the last five years and didn't know shit about it!" He exclaimed. He then moved over to the group and told them the whole story. Once he finished the group was silent.

"Jesus, Mary, an' Joseph brotha'!" Chibs said speaking up after a long silence. "What are ya gonna do?"

Jax sat down at the bar and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, "I have no fucking idea brother." He then sighed and took a beer that was offered to him by the Prospect Half Sac, "All I do know is that I have two days to figure this shit out."

Opie then walked over to his best friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man, we'll help you out."

Clay nodded, "Opes right. We aren't just a club we are a family, and we take care of our own." Clay said as he took a puff of the cigar that was in his mouth, "Whatever you decide, the club is behind you."

* * *

 _ **~~Present day~~**_

We all stood still for a couple of moments before I quickly raced over to the blonde headed man, "Okay Jax I know that you are mad! I completely understand that, but please don't make me do this here. Please not here in front of the kids!" She said quickly eyes pleading for Jax to understand what she was saying, "I have told them all of their lives that their dad is a superhero who was away making the world safe for them. So please don't break that dream just yet."

Jax looked at me sternly obviously not liking the idea of having to wait to yell at me. But after what seemed like hours he nodded, "Get your shit and get in the car." And with that he walked to the car, yeah this was not going to be good.

* * *

 **Okay so I know that the dialogue and the way I wrote the part with the members of the SOA wasn't the best but it was my first time writing them so please don't judge me too much! I will get better I promise!**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please don't forget to show it some love by clicking on that Follow/Favorite button and also if you really really want to show it some love leave me a little review of what you think! Whether it is good or bad I want to hear it! So bring it on!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and rebellious! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **And before we start I wanted to answer a question that was asked. I was asked if I was going to follow the original story line or if was going to be an AU. I'm wanting to go by the original story line, but basically just adding in my character. I like the original story line and I want to stick to it the best I can!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please don't forget to click on the lovely Favorite/Follow button! And also to show it some extra love leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

"Five damn years!" Jax exclaimed at me as we stood in the middle of his living room. We were alone in his empty house, after he had picked us up from the airport he drove us to my parents' house to drop off James and Lizzie, and then he took Gemma home, then drive us to his house. The whole car ride was silent, that's how I knew that Jaxson Teller was beyond furious.

"I have been a father for five god damn years and didn't have any idea!" He yelled as he started to pace angrily in front of me. "You got pregnant and just took off without even telling me! What the fucking hell were you thinking?!" He continued to yell at me non-stop for what seemed like hours, telling me how much I screwed up and that basically I was an idiot. And I let him yell, scream, and scold me until he started to calm down and I took that as my cue to speak.

"Jaxson I need you to shut up and listen to me." I said firmly and gave him a serious look and he just scoffed angrily and ran his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I need to shut up? Really Arizona? Because I'm pretty sure that I have a right to be pissed off!" He exclaimed and glared coldly at me.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Did you hear the words 'You don't have a right to be pissed' come out of my mouth?!" I said as calmly as I could but I was slowly getting tired of listening to his temper tantrum. "All I said that you need to shut up and listen to what I have to say." I stated firmly and gave him a glare right back at him.

After a few minutes Jax looked away from me and moved to sit down on the couch then motioned for me to start talking.

I looked at Jax for a second, giving myself a chance to gather my thoughts before I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Jaxson I'm not saying that what I did was fair, because it wasn't. It wasn't fair to you, to me, or to James and Lizzie." I said and when I saw Jax open his mouth I cut him off by holding up one of my hands and continued, "But I feel like what I did was for the best. Because when I got pregnant it was right after Tara left, and you were acting reckless and stupid. You went out and got drunk every night, you had sex with anything that moved, and you were just an ass." She said bluntly.

Jax glared harder at me, "You think that you know everything about with me because we had sex one time? You don't know shit about me!" He exclaimed at me.

I rolled my eyes again, "Jaxson Teller! Will you shut up?!" I snapped angrily at him. "I didn't say I know anything about you. All I said was that I knew how you acted five years ago!" I said firmly, "And honestly you weren't exactly keeping your actions a secret. Hell everyone knew how you acted after Tara left! And honestly I didn't want that man to help me raise my children!" After those words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. Of course it was the truth but I should have known better than to say it out loud to Jax when he was this angry.

Jax stood up and stormed over to me until he was right in front of me, "That wasn't your call Arizona!" He yelled in my face, "You don't have the right to just take my kids away from me!"

It was my turn to scoff and then I just shook my head, "Like hell it wasn't! If I had stayed MY children would have spent the last five years of their lives with a drunken criminal as a father!" I exclaimed as I stood my ground. "I was not going to let that happen. Can't you understand that Jaxson!?"

Jax became silent but didn't move or remove the glare from his face, but I could tell his mind was processing everything I said. After a couple of moments Jax moved away from me and went back to his spot on the couch.

I also move to the other side of the room and started to gather my thoughts once again, and also trying to figure out which one of us should speak first. I then sighed and decided that I should be the one to speak again, "They both look so much like you." I said deciding to change the subject slightly. "James looks like a mini version of you. It's kind of scary at times." I chuckled and then turned to Jax and smiled, "But he is very sensitive sometimes," I then started to laugh when I thought of James, "like when he met your mom, he clung to me and started to cry because he want to show her his Iron Man toy or something but he couldn't find it." I said and then smiled when I heard Jax chuckle slightly. "He has a heart of gold, and is probably the sweetest boy under the sun."

"Now Lizzie on the other hand." I started to say with a chuckle and smirk, "She acts just like you, she is adventurous and a big trouble maker!" I said and then slowly made my way over to the couch and sat down on the opposite side. "When she met your mother they instantly clicked." I chuckled as I remembered my daughter basically becoming Gemma's little shadow when they first met. "So I'm pretty sure that she will be the next Queen Bee like Gemma."

My mind then wondered to the conversation I had with Gemma the night before and I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Speaking of your mother… She said something to me the other night." I said seriously and then looked at Jax who nodded silently telling me to continue. "She said that children need a father, which I agree with. But I was, well I am worried that James and Lizzie's dad will break their hearts." I paused for a second waiting for Jax to explode again, and when he didn't I decided to continue, "When I voiced my concern to your mother she said that even though you may not be father of the year, you would do everything in your power to make sure that they would never get hurt or break their hearts."

I paused again and took in Jaxson's expression and I could tell he was trying to figure out what to say, and so instead of waiting for him to say something I decided to take the plunge. "Jaxson I want you to be a part of OUR children's lives. But I need to know right now that what your mother said to me was true." I started firmly and then moved to kneel down in front of him, "I'm not asking you to be in a relationship with me because I don't need that, and I'm not asking you to be father of the year because I'm not mother of the year. All I'm asking is that you love James and Lizzie, that you be the best father you can be, and never break their hearts." I then slowly stood up and moved away from Jax.

It was silent after I finished my speech, I didn't say anything because I had already said everything I wanted to; but I think that Jax was silent because he was still trying to process everything I had said. So I sat down in a recliner on the other side of the room and waited for Jax, and it felt like hours before he spoke up. "I want to be their old man." He said calmly as he looked up at me. "But the only thing I can promise to do is love them. Because the life I live isn't the best, but it's the only life I know and I promise that I will do everything I can to protect my family." He stated firmly.

It was my turn to stay silent and take time to process what he had said, and when I finally did I nodded and stood up, "Okay." I answered with a nod.

Jax then nodded back at me and stood up as well, "Can I meet my kids now?" He asked with a slight smile. Which I returned with a smile of my own and another nod of my head.

* * *

"Mama!" James and Lizzie exclaimed when they saw me walk through the front door of my parents' house, and then quickly ran over to me.

I smiled brightly and bent down to hug both of them in one big hug, "Hey babies! I missed you." I said as I pulled away. The twins smiled at me and then their eyes went wide when they saw Jax standing behind me. I chuckled nervously and then started to move everyone towards the living room where my parents were. "Hey Mama." I said as I gave her a hug which she returned and then I moved over to my dad, "Hi Daddy." I said then pulled him into a hug like I did with my mother. I then asked if I could have a couple of minutes alone with Jax and my kids, they were hesitant at first but then I gave them an assuring look and they nodded and left the room.

Jax moved to sit down in an arm chair nearby while I sat down with Lizzie and James on the floor as they showed me the new toys that my parents had gotten them. It was like this for a few minutes until Lizzie being the curious girl she was spoke up. "Mama who's that man over there?" She asked and pointed over to Jax.

I then looked up at Jax and gave him a look telling him that if he wanted out he still had a chance, but all he did was nod and motioned me to answer Lizzie's question. So I took a deep breath and looked back at my daughter with a smile, "Sweetie, that's your Daddy. He's back from saving the world." I said and laughed as I watched Lizzie's eyes go wide and she started to giggle loudly.

She then turned to Jax and ran as fast she could over to him and jumped on top of him and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She instantly started to talk at a thousand miles per hour telling him everything about herself, and asking him every question she could think of. All Jax could do was sit there holding the bouncing girl in his lap looking slightly awkward and unsure of what to do, and when he looked at me for help I just laughed and shook my head telling him that there was no stopping her when she was like this.

James unlike his sister clung to me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I had my arms wrapped around him and ran my fingers through his hair, "Baby why don't you go show your Daddy the new Hulk toy you got?" I suggested to him quietly. But all James did was cling to me tighter and shaking his head quickly from left to right and I felt my shirt become wet telling me that he was starting to cry. "What's wrong James? Aren't you excited that your Daddy is back?" I asked him.

James then moved up slightly and started to whisper in my ear, "He's really scary looking Mama…" I snorted slightly at my son's words, once again proving how polar opposite my twins were.

I slowly pulled away from him and gave him a soft smile, "Yeah he does look kind of scary huh?" I said and James nodded quickly. "But you know what? He only looks like that so he can scare away the bad people. He's like the Hulk." At my words James' eyes got bigger. "He is really nice like Bruce Banner, but sometimes he looks really scary like the Hulk so he can save the world." I told him calmly and then looked over at Jax who was now talking and laughing with his daughter and smiled.

James sniffed and wiped his tears away with his arm, "Really?" He asked, his voice still shaking from crying. I nodded with a smile still on my face as I reached up and cupped his face in my hands and wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"Really." I said softly. I then pulled my hands away and then reached over and picked up his new Hulk toy and held it out to James. "Now why don't you go over there and show him your toy? I bet he's going to really like it."

James looked at me nervously and then took the toy from my hand and slowly made his way over to Jax. When he got over there he stood there quietly and looked down at the toy in his hand and then looked back over to me. I gave him an encouraging smile and motioned for him to go ahead and talk to Jax. I watched as James reached out and tapped Jax's leg lightly, Jax turned and saw James standing there and smiled. "Hey there little man watcha got there?" He asked his son and saw James' eyes go wide. James then quickly placed the toy on Jax's lap and then dashed back over to me and hid behind my back.

Jax looked at me stunned and confused, worried that he did or said something wrong, but I just chuckled and mouthed the words 'shy' and 'sensitive' to him. Jax just nodded and then set Lizzie down on the floor and then got out of the chair and moved closer to me and James.

"Hey little man. Is this yours?" Jax asked James softly. James peaked out from behind my back and looked at the toy in Jax's hand and then slowly nodded his head. Jax smiled and looked down at the action figure in his hand, "It looks really cool, but I don't know who it is… Can you tell me?" He asked hoping to get his son to warm up to him.

But before James could even open his mouth Lizzie jumped up and down beside Jax and raised her hand, "That's The Hulk!" She exclaimed excitedly. "James- James- James he really really likes him." She said with a smile.

I laughed as I watched my daughter jumped at the chance to talk to her dad more, but I knew that right now that Jax really wanted to meet his son so I reached over to Lizzie and took her hand, "Baby can your brother show Daddy the new toys you two got from Yaya and Papa?" I asked, and Lizzie quickly nodded her head and walked over to where James was hiding behind my back.

She took his hand in hers and pulled him out from his hiding spot, "Come on James! Daddy wants to see our toys." She said to her brother and walked him over to Jax.

After that James slowly started to open up to his Jax, but he kept his hand wrapped around his sister's the whole time. Then after about an hour of the kids playing and getting to know their dad, Jax's phone started to ring and he stood up and walked out of the living room to answer the phone.

Right when he left Lizzie and James rushed over to me and started to talk to me so fast that I could barely understand what they were saying, well actually it was more of Lizzie doing the talking but James would chime in every now and then.

"Mama- Mama- Are we gonna live in a house with daddy?" Lizzie asked excitedly, "Or is he gonna live here with Yaya and Papa?"

I froze for a second because I honestly didn't know how to answer the question, out of all the things Jax and I talked about we never brought up the topic of our living situation. I looked at my daughter not know what to say, but luckily for me Jax came back into the room and saved me, "That was Ma." He said as he waved his phone slightly and then put it in his back pocket, "She wants me to bring you and the kids over to her house for a family dinner in about an hour."

I nodded slightly, "So by family does she just mean her and Clay? Or does she mean…" I said and slowly cut myself off at the end praying that the whole club wasn't going to be there.

Jax nodded and smirked at my sudden discomfort, "She means the whole family." My eyes widened at his words and I silently groaned. I was not ready to face a whole club of bikers that probably hated my guts for what I did, but when I opened my mouth to protest Jax shook his head and chuckled, "She also said that if you tried to get out of going that she would come over here herself and drag you there."

I chuckled nervously and then sighed in defeat, sure I knew I could take on Jax and get out of the dinner, but face Gemma and win? Yeah that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So I stood up and turned to the kids, "Okay you two we are going to Nana's for dinner tonight so we have to go get ready okay?" And with that I walked Lizzie and James back to the room we were staying in to get ready.

* * *

I was wearing a cream colored lacy dress with a pair of leather ankle high boots. I left my hair down and curled, I touched up the makeup I had put on that morning, and then slipped on some bangles bracelets and a silver ring.

For James I fixed his hair to where it wasn't in a small Mohawk anymore, instead it was flat and swept to the side. He was wearing a white shirt with grey short sleeves, paired with a pair of blue jeans capris and a pair of tan Sperry's.

I left Lizzie's hair curled and just slipped a white sequined headband around her head. She was wearing a light blue ty-dye dress with lace at the bottom that reached her knees. I wrapped a brown leather rope belt around her waist and finished the outfit off with a white fake fur vest and a pair of brown leather fringed boots that reached her upper calf.

When we were finally dressed and ready to go we walked back into the living room where Jax was waiting for us. "Okay we are dressed and ready to go!" I called to him as we made it into the living room.

Jax first focus went to the twins, he looked them both up and down and smiled, "You two look nice." He said, and I could hear the awkwardness in his voice and it made me chuckle knowing that he was still getting used to talking to kids.

Jax must had heard my chuckle because he instantly looked at me with a slight glare but for some reason when he saw me it quickly went away and was replaced with a kind of awe struck expression. We stared at each other for a couple of moments before Jax cleared his throat slightly, "Uh. You look nice to Arizona." I smiled and thanked him, and then suggested we left for Gemma's or else we would be late. Jax quickly agreed and we headed out.

During the car ride to Gemma's, Lizzie and James talked to each other in the back seat leaving Jax and I in the front able to have our own conversation.

"They all hate me don't they?" I asked quietly to the blonde man driving the car.

Jax just laughed and shook his head, "Not all of them… Just half of them." He replied with a smirk that made me groan.

"Oh good." I said with fake relief, "Now I only have to worry about half of them trying to kill me. Awesome…" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Jax laughed again, "No one is gonna try and ice you today sweetheart." He said the smirk still on his face.

I just rolled my eyes, "Oh come on you cannot tell me with a straight face that none of those men wouldn't love to run me over with their bikes." I said with a slightly nervous chuckle.

It was Jax's turn to roll his eyes and reached across the middle console and took one of my small hands in one of his large one without me noticing, "None of them want to run you over sweetheart, and even one of them wanted to you don't mess with the mother of a patch member's kids."

"Oh so there's a title for the SAMCRO baby mama's?" I said with a laugh, and he laughed as well.

"Yeah babe didn't I tell you? You're gonna have to get a tattoo and everything." He said jokingly and we both laughed for a couple of moments, but then I realized my hand was in his and my eyes went wide.

I looked our intertwined fingers in shock that I didn't notice that he had done it. "Uhhh Jaxson…" I said slowly as I cleared my throat. "What are you doing?" I asked as I held up our hands.

Jax laughed and pulled his hand away from mine, "Just wanted to see how nervous you could get sweetheart."

I just rolled my eyes and scoffed, "You could never make me nervous Jaxson Teller." I stated firmly with a smirk.

Jax smirked back, "We'll just have to wait and see about that one darling."

* * *

When we arrived at Gemma and Clay's I saw all the bikes parked in the front so I knew that most if not all of the members were already there so it was safe to say that I was feeling completely terrified at the moment. I took a deep breath and then step out of the car and went to the back seat and took James out of his car seat while Jax did the same with Lizzie. We then made our way into the house, Jax carrying Lizzie and James walking close beside me with a tight grip on my hand. I saw all the bikes parked in the front so I knew that most if not all of the members were already there so it was safe to say that I was feeling completely terrified at the moment.

"Jacky boy! Ya finally made it!"

The voice made me jump as we were instantly greet right when we walked through the door. I was behind Jax so I could see the person who called out to Jax but I heard the clear Scottish accent so I knew for a fact that it was Chibs.

Jax chuckled and nodded, "Sorry we're later brother, took a while to get this little one ready." He said with a smile and I snorted rather loudly which brought Chibs' attention to me.

I blushed slightly and smiled awkwardly, "Sorry. It's just funny because I distinctly remember it was just me getting children ready while you sat in the living room." I said with an awkward chuckle.

Chibs stared at me for a couple of moments and then started to laugh loudly, "Jacky boy come on! That's no way to treat an Old Lady!" He exclaimed.

I went wide eyed and quickly shook my head and was about to protest when Lizzie spoke up first, "That's not nice! You don't call a lady old!" She said in a scolding voice at Chibs from her place in Jax's arms. The man looked at my daughter and started to laugh.

"Now who is this spunky lil' girl we have here?" He asked Lizzie.

Lizzie giggle at Chibs, "My name is Elizabeth Gemma Tyler! But everyone calls me Lizzie." She said as she smiled widely.

Chibs smiled at the small girl, "It is nice to meet ya Little Lizzie. Ya can call me Uncle Chibs."

Lizzie giggled again and covered her mouth with her hands, "You talk funny Uncle Chibs!" She exclaimed loudly.

My eyes widened and I turned to Lizzie, "Elizabeth Gemma Tyler! That's not a polite thing to say at all!" I scolded her but Chibs stopped me before I could continue and said that it was okay. I smiled at Chibs and thanked him.

Chibs then looked me up and down and that's when he noticed James hiding behind me, "Now who do we have here?" He asked and waited for James to answer but instead of saying anything James just buried his face into my side making me trip slightly.

I sighed, "James he asked you a question. Don't worry he is a nice man, you can talk to him." I said trying to reassure my son but he just clung to me tighter. I sighed again and apologized to Chibs. "This is James Thomas Tyler. Sorry he is a little bit shy."

Chibs smiled at the boy, "Well we are gonna have to fix that aren't we laddie!" He said with a wink and then went back to talk to Jax, "Everyone is waitin' in the other room for ya." He said and then we followed him to the living room.

Right when we enter the room Lizzie screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone jump, as they saw the small girl kicking and squirming to get out of her father's arms. "NANA! NANA!" She exclaimed when she finally got out of Jax's grip and ran as fast as she could to Gemma, who immediately took Lizzie into her arms with a smile.

"Hey there baby girl." She greeted the 5 year old, "I heard you met your daddy today." She said pretending that she didn't know anything about it.

Lizzie nodded eagerly, "Yeah! He's right there!" She exclaimed and pointed to Jax. And everyone in the room smiled and laughed at the tiny girl's excitement. "He is really nice, but James is kind of scared of him." She said a loud.

"I am not!" James exclaimed from his spot behind me, and then he quickly looked around the room at everyone and then at his grandma, I saw him take in a deep breath and then run as fast as I had ever seen him to Gemma and wrapped his arms around her legs.

Jax looked at me somewhat surprised that James had already warmed up to his mom. I laughed and just shrugged, "What can I say. He's a ladies man just like his father." And with that I made my way over to where Gemma was.

* * *

 **The twins finally met their daddy! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And what do you think about the twins reactions to their dad?**

 **Next time will be the rest of the family dinner and also a possible run in with Tara!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and rebellious! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **And before we start I wanted to answer a question that was asked. I was asked if I was going to follow the original story line or if was going to be an AU. I'm wanting to go by the original story line, but basically just adding in my character. I like the original story line and I want to stick to it the best I can!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please don't forget to click on the lovely Favorite/Follow button! And also to show it some extra love leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

 ****WARNING!****

 **THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME VERY VERY SEXUAL THINGS IN IT! I HONESTLY DIDN'T PLAN IT TO HAPPEN THIS EARLY BUT IT DID... SO YEAH PROCEED WITH CAUTION! I WILL PUT A LITTLE NOTE WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS! AGAIN YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

"ARIZONA TYLER!"

I jumped when I heard someone call my name, I quickly turned and saw Donna Winston rushing over to me and pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and hugged her back without hesitation, "Donna!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

The two of us laughed as we rocked slightly, and almost falling to the ground then we pulled away. That's when Donna smacked me on the back of my head, "Ow!" I exclaimed as I placed a hand where she hit me, "What the heck was that for?!"

"That was for not calling me to tell me you were coming to town!" She said in her stern mother voice as she put her hands on her hips, "You know better than to just do something like that without telling me."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds and then started to laugh, "Oh my god Donna! You are such a mom!" She started to laugh as well and then we quickly pulled one another into second hug. It had been so long since I had seen my friend and I really missed her when I was in Georgia.

Once we pulled away we noticed that everyone was staring at us, including my children. I just shrugged, "What? I haven't seen the woman in years! How do you expect me to greet her? With a hand shake?" The room chuckled slightly before going back to what they were doing before the Winston family arrived.

Donna and I took a quick moment to introduce Donna's children Kenny and Ellie to James and Lizzie, and the four started to play with each other; Ellie was having a little tea party with Lizzie, Kenny tried to get James to talk more by talking non-stop to the younger boy.

After making sure the children were comfortable and having fun, Donna and I snuck away to the back porch and spent time catching up. "So have you gotten settled in yet?" She asked as we sat down in two of the chairs set up on the porch.

I shrugged slightly, "I guess. I mean I haven't had a chance to do anything really." I said and then dove into telling her everything that had happened the past few days. Once I finished I just shook my head, "Everything has been moving so fast, so I really haven't had a chance to do anything other than breathe, have mental panic attacks every five minutes, and then breathe again so I can go back to being a mom."

Donna nodded as she listened to me talk and once I was finished she stayed quiet and I could tell she was processing everything I had told her before she spoke. "I say that you should just take some time to just focus on you." She said calmly, "I mean you are here now, where you have your parent, Jax's mom, and even me here to help you with the kids." I nodded reluctantly not really sure how I felt about other people taking care of my kids especially right now since they were in a totally new place. Donna noticed my reluctance and sighed, "They will be fine Arizona, I promise. So right now you need to focus on making sure you will be okay."

I groaned and leaned my head back slightly, "I know! You're right, I just feel like there is so much going on… And even though everyone is civil towards me I know that they really just want to shoot me in the back!" I said with a nervous chuckle, "I haven't even had time to think about getting a job at St. Thomas because have been freaking out about everything else!"

Donna laughed slightly, "The boys are not going to shoot you Arizona! You are just being paranoid like always." She said with a smile, "And that's what you should focus on now. Focus on getting a job at the hospital and finishing your last year as a resident."

I groaned once again, "I totally forgot about that! Now I have to worry about passing my boards too!" I honestly could have cried at that moment but I held it in and just closed my eyes, "If I don't pass my boards then I'm going to end up working at some bar for the rest of my life. Donna! What am I going to do!?"

Donna sighed and reached over and placed a hand on my knee, "You are going to shut up and focus on getting the job first." She told me firmly, "You can focus on the rest of that stuff later. And when you start to panic just say to yourself, 'One step at a time'."

I gave Donna a small smile and nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right." I then start to turn to conversation towards her, "So how are things since Opie got out?" I asked and I saw Donna tense up slightly.

Donna leaned back in her chair and shook her head, "At first I thought it was going good. Opie got a job, started to earn straight… But then the bills started to come in." She said with a sigh, "And they just see to keep coming, we just can't seem to keep up." She said and I noticed the tears starting to form in her eyes, "I went to the store today and when I went to check out they told me that they couldn't take my checks anymore because the last few had bounced." I reached over and took Donna's hand in mine and listened as she continued her story. "I had cash with me of course, but not enough… It was so embarrassing to have to decide on what to keep and what to give up. I raced out of there once I was finally finished but before I could reach the car Gemma stopped me." She looked up at me and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks, "She saw the whole damn thing Arizona!" She exclaimed and shook her head. "And what's worse was that she bought the things I had to put back, she pitied me that much!"

I reached over and wiped the tears from my friend's cheek, "Donna I'm sure that it wasn't out of pity! I don't think that Gemma is the kind of person to show anyone pity." I said with a slight chuckle, "I mean you are the wife of her son's best friend, so it was most likely her mama bear instincts kicking in." I explained but Donna just shook her head.

"Either way I don't need the club's help." She said firmly with a slight glare at the door that led into the house, "The club is the reason I had to raise my kids alone for the past 5 years." She then turned back to me, "So I don't want or need their help."

I nodded understanding her hatred towards the Sons, because I also harbored the same hatred which was why I left right when I learned I was pregnant. But now the SAMCRO Prince has become a part of my babies' lives so I had to try and put my hatred aside for Lizzie and James.

I told Donna this and suggested that she did the same, but she just looked at me like I had grown another head and I could tell she was about to argue so I quickly started to talk again, "Just hear me out before you yell." I said calmly and waited for her to give me a sign to continue and after a while she did. "Gemma told me something before I got here. She said that children need a father, and that for mine even though Jax may not be father of the year, he would protect and be there for them no matter what and always love them." I explained and then smiled slightly, "And even though I hate to say it, she is right. All kids need a dad, and from what I can see and from what you have told me Opie is doing his best to be just that."

Donna nodded, "I know and I understand that. I just don't get why the club has to be a part of that." She said softly her voice shaking slightly.

I shrugged and leaned back in my seat, "Oh trust me I've been asking myself that question every damn day." I said with a laugh, "But there isn't anything we can do about it… Except do what you told me to do earlier." I turned my head in her direction and gave her another smile, "Just take it one day at a time."

We kept talking on the back porch for about twenty minutes until Opie stepped out and told us that dinner was ready, so the two of us followed Opie into the dinner room. When I walked in I saw everyone was already seated, Clay was seated at the head of the table, Jax was seated on the chair to his left and Gemma was seated at his right. I looked around the table for my kids and I spotted James sitting as close as he could to Gemma watching as his Nana started to put food on his plate. I then spotted Lizzie who was sitting in between Tig and Chibs, and to my surprise Tig was the one interacting with my daughter the most.

I saw Donna sit down in a chair next to Opie and I tried to find a seat close to her but suddenly Jax called my name and motioned to the chair the was beside him. I smiled and thanked him before I sat down in the chair.

As everyone started to eat, I got a chance to talk to the members of the motorcycle gang more and luckily for me they didn't act cold towards me or even give me one glare. I took that as a very good sign and so I began to talk more.

"So Gemma told us you're a surgeon Arizona." Bobby said as he took a bite of the roll in his hand.

I nodded, "Well actually I'm not a surgeon just yet. I'm a fifth year surgical resident, so I'm still in training." I explained and I felt the anxiety inside of me start to rise as the topic of work got brought up, but I just took a deep breath and kept talking, "Before I'm considered a full-fledged surgeon I have to first pick a field, which I have done. Then I have to write reports, complete successful surgeries, and do different things to get noticed by different hospitals that offer a fellowship in the field I chose. After that I have to apply at different hospitals in hopes of getting a job, and then finally I have to pass my boards which will be the biggest test of my life and will decide whether I'll be a surgeon or end up work at a bar for the rest of my life." I said not noticing that as I explained everything I started to talk in a faster pace, and once I finished I noticed everyone at the table was staring at me and I instantly blushed and looked down, "Uhh… I mean yeah. I'm totally a surgeon." I said quietly and then focused on the food on my plate.

A few moments Bobby started laughing loudly, "Jax you sure found yourself one hell of an Old Lady."

My eyes widened at his words and then got even larger when the rest of the table joined in the laughter and Jax even joined in and wrapped his arm around me. I quickly started to shake my head, "No! No! I'm- I'm not an Old Lady!" I exclaimed and I felt the heat in my cheeks start to rise. "I'm just… I'm just… A mom person… Thing…"

That didn't help though as everyone started to laugh more and Jax just ruffled my hair and said and I quote 'There's no need to be shy about it darlin''.

That's when the gears started to turn in my head and I realized what they were doing. They were doing that on purpose! They were trying to mess with me! I sat there opened mouthed for a couple of seconds and then smirked slightly, two could play this game.

"Jax I'm not shy about being an Old Lady." I said I leaned in towards him, and I saw his eyebrow. "I'm just trying to tell you I'm not your Old Lady." I then quickly turned to Chibs, grabbed the sides of his face and pressed his lips onto mine.

When I pulled away I acted totally casual as I went back to eating my food. Acting as if nothing even happened, until finally I couldn't take the silence anymore and gave everyone at the table a stern mama look, "Yeah don't mess with Mama Bear." I then turned to my kids and smiled, "Isn't that right?"

Lizzie giggle and nodded, even though I knew she had no idea what had just happened, "That's right! Because- Because Mama knows everything! Right Mama?"

I winked at my daughter and nodded, "Yes ma'am she does."

After a couple more minutes of silence from the table I noticed Gemma looking at me with a smirk on her face before she turned to her son, "You had better not mess this one up." She said firmly and giving him a very serious look.

Jax just rolled his eyes, "Ma now is not the time." He said just as firmly and then went back to eating, and the rest of the table slowly followed.

Once the meal was finished everyone migrated back to the living room, and as we were sitting down I saw James notice that Clay and Gemma had kissed after dinner and were holding hands now, "Nana who is that man?" He asked quietly but I was sitting close by so I heard my son's question.

Gemma looked at me and I just nodded, knowing that Clay was the last family member to be introduced. So Gemma smiled at the boy and picked him up, "That's my husband Clay, and you know what?" She said to James and he shrugged and asked what. "That's your other grandpa." She said and Clay smiled at my son.

James' eyes went wide and he quickly buried his face into Gemma shoulder. Gemma sighed and turned to me, "What can I say he's extremely shy." I said as I moved over and took James into my arms. "And also he has had a very long day so he is probably very tired." I explained and then noticed Jax standing up and motioning me to sit down in the chair he used to be seated in. I thanked him again and sat down, then started to run my fingers through James' blonde hair.

"Does that make you my grandpa too?!" Lizzie asked excitedly to Clay turning everyone's attention to her and Clay.

Clay looked down at the small girl and chuckled before he picked her up and set her down on his lap, "Sure does kid." He stated and ruffled Lizzie's blonde hair, she just giggled and grabbed Clay's arm with a big smile on her face.

She then turned to me, "Mama! I have another grandpa now!" She exclaimed and you could just feel the excitement radiating off of her. I just smiled and nodded. "We have a big family now huh Mama?!"

I nodded again as I looked around the room, "Yes it seems we do baby." My eyes then fell onto Jax who was standing beside me, at first he look pretty happy and content but I saw something else in his expression, an emotion that I couldn't quite place. But I just shook my head and went back to talking with the other club members.

Two hours passed by quickly and by that time both of my kids were asleep, James hadn't moved from his spot on my lap and had fallen asleep soon after I had sat down in the chair two hours earlier. Lizzie on the other hand spent an hour and a half playing with Ellie and Kenny and also talking to each of her new 'Uncles', until she finally fell asleep in Tig's lap.

When Jax and I noticed that both children were fast asleep Jax decided to call it, we then said our goodbyes, and Jax picked up Lizzie and we left the Teller-Marrow household.

The ride back to my parents' house was quiet until Jax spoke, "I think you should stay at my place until you find a place of your own." He said firmly.

I was silent for a moment and then shook my head, "I don't think that's the best idea. I mean you have to think about the twins, if we move in with you and they get comfortable then suddenly they have to move into a new house and they will wonder why daddy isn't going to be living with us." I replied calmly.

Jax sighed heavily and ran one of his hands through his hair, "Then just move into my house."

I sighed and shook my head again, "Jax your house is nice but it's not big enough. There are only two bedrooms and you want to fit two five year olds in one of them along with a new-born baby?" I said with a slight chuckle, "Yeah I don't see that working out well at all."

Jax glared at me before looking back at the road, "I want my kids to live with me Arizona. Not in a different damn house on the fucking other side of town!" He exclaimed and I quickly shushed him and pointed to the two sleeping kids in the back seat.

"Jax can we please wait and talk about this later?" I said begging him not to start a fight right there and now, but I could see from the look on Jax's face that he was not having it.

"Oh you want me to wait?" He said with an angry chuckle, "Should I wait five damn years like you did?!" He said his voice rising and I could see his hands tighten around the steering wheel.

I groaned, "Jax this is not the place to talk about this! OUR kids are in the backseat right now. Do you want to be the one that wakes them up to see their dad fighting with their mama?!" I said in a soft but angry voice.

Jax turned his head and glared at me once again before silently turned his attention back to the road and drove the rest of the way there in silence. Before I could open the car door though he grabbed onto my arm, "Go in and pack a bag for you and the kids. You're staying at my house tonight."

I glared at him and was about to argue but then I saw the look on his face that told me that he was going to get his way no matter what, even if he had to drag me there kicking and screaming. So I continued to glare at him and then finally opened the car door and walked inside my parents' house.

They were still up and waiting for me when I walked in, I didn't want to worry them so I just said that Jax wanted to spend more time getting to know the kids so we were going to spend the night over at his house. I knew from the looks on their faces that they didn't believe a word I said but they didn't argue just helped me pack overnight bags for the twins and then one for myself, then both of them gave me a hug and told me to stay safe and then I walked out of the house.

The drive to Jax's house was so tense that you could have cut the tension with a knife. And it was dead quiet, which to me was worse than the tension. Growing up with my dad I knew that I was in big trouble when instead of yelling at me on the way home, he was completely silent. So I always knew that silence meant trouble.

When we finally arrived at Jax's home we carried the twins inside and we laid them down on the living room couch, Jax left and went to Able's room to set it up for James and Lizzie, while I carefully changed the kids into their PJ's. Then once we were both done Jax picked up James and I picked up Lizzie and moved them to the pullout couch that Jax had set up for them.

Once the kids were in bed and sound asleep we walked into the kitchen. I sat down at the table and watched as Jax walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. I sat there waiting for him to speak but after a minute or two he didn't make any sign showing me that he was going to be the one to speak first, so I did. "What are you wanting me to do Jax?" I asked bluntly.

Jax looked at me and just shook his head, "I want you to let me be a damn father to the kids you kept from me for the past five damn years." He said firmly.

I scoffed, "I never said that I wasn't going to let you!" I exclaimed, "I told you I wanted you to be in our children's lives! What I didn't say was that I wanted to live together." I said with a slight glare.

Jax saw my glare and gave me one right back, "What's so wrong about moving in together!?"

I stared at the blonde man for a couple of seconds and then started to laugh, "You cannot be serious right now!" I said through my laughter, and when I saw Jax not laughing I only started to laugh more, "Okay so we live together. Where do I sleep? Because there's no way in hell I'm sleeping in the same bed as you again." I said firmly but a smile was still on my face, "What happens when I start dating, or you start dating?" I asked, "Do we just put a sock on the door knob when we are having sex with someone?"

Jax rolled his eyes, "Arizona will you just shut up!" He exclaimed angrily, "I'm being serious here!"

I started to laugh again, "So am I Jackson. I cannot see us living together working out in any way." I said when I stopped laughing, "I mean we aren't a couple, hell we've never been a couple Jax! I was just a one night stand you had when you were trying to get over Tara." I said to him seriously, "I bet you didn't even know my name until a few days ago, hell I bet you didn't even remember us having sex until then too!"

Jax glared at me coldly, "I knew who you were, and I remembered your name." He said and then he slowly moved over towards me, setting his beer down on the kitchen table. "I especially remembered that night we had sex." He said and then in a blink of an eye he pulled me out of my seat and crashed his lips onto mine.

I instantly pulled away from him, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I exclaimed as I tried to push him away but unfortunately he barely budged, "You can't just go and kiss me like that! Or any way in fact!"

Jax just smirked, "Why not?" He asked as he once again moved closer, "You sure enjoyed me kissing you that night five years ago."

I rolled my eyes and slowly back up, "Ah and there's the key thing right there, 'Five years ago'!" I said and then quickly moved around the table to the other side but he just followed me with a smirk still on his face. "I was young, and had just graduated from med school. So I was extremely vulnerable." I stated firmly.

Jax chuckled, "Vulnerable? Really? Because if I remember correctly I was the one that was drunk that night, you weren't." He said as he kept moving forward as I moved backwards until I was trapped between the kitchen counter and Jackson Teller.

I was determined to stand my ground though, "Jackson Teller you cannot do this!" I exclaimed and tried once again to push him away, "I'm not one of those girls you can sleep with once and then they are suddenly at your beg and call anytime!"

 **SEXUAL CONTENT STARTS NOW!**

Jax laughed, "I never said you were." He said softly and seductively and I felt his hands land on my covered hips and then he started to pull up my dress until it was bundle around my middle and his hands resting on the bare skin of my hips right above the hem of my panties, and a shiver went up my spine as he slowly making circles on my skin with his thumb. "In fact I think I called you the bitch I knocked up." He said as he rested his forehead against mine, "And also the bitch that I want to fuck until she shuts up." With that he crashed his lips onto mine.

I tried to push him away at first, I tried with all of my strength but soon I found myself giving into him. I don't know what happened to me, maybe it was the alcohol I had during dinner, maybe it was all the anxiety inside of me trying to get out, or something else entirely but in that moment I just let myself go and became the girl five years ago that jumped at the chance to sleep with the famous Prince of Charming.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt Jax lift me up onto the kitchen counter, he then pulled the dress up and then yanked it over my head leaving me in nothing but my strapless bra and a white lacy thong. His eyes roamed over me and smirked when his eyes landed on my thing, "You expecting this or something Doctor?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, but I was hoping that it was going to be with Chibs or maybe even Juice." I replied with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared when I saw the angry look on Jax's face. I opened my mouth to tell him I was only joking but before I could Jax yanked my thong to the side and slid two fingers inside of me.

I moaned and leaned my head back as he slowly slid his fingers in and out of my bottom lips. "Jax! Please…" I begged not liking the slow pace he was going. He didn't reply, he just chuckled and continued to go at the same slow pace, he kept this up for what seemed like hours to me until I started to whine, "Jackson please! I need…" I started to say but was stopped when he brought his thumb up and started to slowly circle my clit.

"That's better darlin'." He said his hot breath blowing against my ear as he moved his other hand up to my breast and started to play with it in this hand and occasionally pinching the nipple. "I told you Arizona." He said as he looked at me right in the eyes, "I remember everything about having sex with you." He then crashed his lips onto mine once again. He quickened the pace of his fingers that were moving in and out of me.

When he quickened his pace it didn't take long for me to reach the edge, but right before my climax he pulled his fingers out of me and moved away from me, "Jax! You can't seriously-" I didn't finish my sentence when he threw me over his shoulder and quickly carried me to the master bedroom.

When we got in there he tossed me onto his bed and quickly got undressed, "I told you Arizona, I'm going to fuck you until you shut up." He then moved over and pulled my legs up high and wrapped them around his waist, and then without any warning he slid inside of me.

We both took a moment and moaned, we stared at each other for a couple of moments giving ourselves a moment to gather ourselves and then Jax started to move. It was slow at first but soon he was moving at a fast pace without stopping.

I was so close to reach my climax but I wasn't wanting to cum yet and I think Jax realized this because that's when moved one hand down and started to roughly circle my clit once again. That's when I broke and I moaned loudly as my body went limp from my climax. Jax's climax followed not too long after mine but he surprised me by staying where he was for a couple of seconds and looked down at me before leaning down and pressing a light kiss on my lips, then he just pulled out of me

 **SEXUAL CONTENT OVER!**

Jax then moved to pull the covers over us, he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I never forgot you Arizona Tyler."

I chuckled and shook my head, "I'm still not moving in with you Teller."

* * *

 **Okay so I wasn't planning on them having sex so early in the story but as I was typing it... it just kind of happened. But that doesn't mean they are together yet! Nope those two still have a long ways to go!**

 **And this was my very first time ever writing a lemon thingy or whatever it's called, so please don't be to harsh about it in the comments!**

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to show it some love by leaving a comment or clicking on that Favorite/Follow button if you haven't already and also if you want to show my story some extra love then leave a comment/review!**

 **Well that's all for now so until next time stay safe and rebellious! :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I am so so sorry for the lack of updates with this story!**

 **I am working on it but I am having a little bit of trouble with the timeline, I trying to figure out the best episode for Arizona to make her first official appearance in. So I am working on re-watching season 1 and coming up with different ideas and situations to fit Arizona and the twins in. So please bear with me as I try and work this out!**

 **And also if you guys have any ideas, suggestions, predictions, or even so advice feel free to leave a review/comment or even send me a message! I am open to all of it!**

 **Speaking of reviews, I want to thank all of you for your support! I mean 112 Favorites, 189 Followers, and 52 Reviews! How amazing is that!? So thank you all so so much! You guys are all so amazing and I hope you guys will continue to support me and this story as I continue writing!**

 **So again please bear with me and thank you for all of your support! I promise to post an actual chapter as soon as I can! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **And before we start I wanted to answer a question that was asked. I was asked if I was going to follow the original story line or if was going to be an AU. I'm wanting to go by the original story line, but basically just adding in my character. I like the original story line and I want to stick to it the best I can!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy! If you do please don't forget to click on the lovely Favorite/Follow button! And also to show it some extra love leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Being a surgeon you somehow always find yourself waking up at the crack of dawn, even on your days off. It was like there was an invisible alarm clock that went off right as the sun rose and for most they could either get up or hit the snooze button; unfortunately for me, being a single mother of twins with a full time job, I have never been able to hit the snooze button on any alarm clock invisible or not.

So when I woke up right before the sun started to rise wasn't a big surprise for me, what was a surprise was waking up in a bed that wasn't my own. Before I could panic though the memories of last night started to play in my head, I silently groaned and looked over at Jax who was sleeping with his tattooed back facing me. 'Talk about your déjà vu.' I thought with a chuckle as I sat up and slowly got out of bed so not to wake the sleeping biker.

I made my way over to the overnight bag that I had packed and pulled out underwear and a bra, a pair of old faded boyfriend styled jeans, and an army green button up shirt. I also grabbed the small bag that had my travel toiletries and makeup, then quickly and quietly left the bedroom and into the bathroom.

Once I was in there I locked the door and then looked at myself in the mirror and cringed at what I saw, my hair was matted in different places (probably from where Jax had grabbed it) and greasy from sweat, and I had small rounded spots around my neck. "Damnit Jackson!" I growled as I glared at my reflection, knowing him he did it on purpose to piss me off, and it worked because I was extremely pissed.

I stood there for a couple more seconds until I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore and I went over to the shower. I never took long showers, again being a single mother of twins, I never really got to take my time with things like showers and getting ready for the day. So I was in the shower maybe ten minutes at the most, and when I got out I quickly dried myself off and changed into my jeans (which I rolled up slightly at the hem) and my shirt (which I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows). I dried my hair as much as I could with a towel, since Jax didn't have a hair dryer, and then pulled it up into a bun at the top of my head; after that I applied a little bit of makeup and then left the bathroom.

I first I peeked into Abel's room and saw James and Lizzie curled up together sound asleep on the pullout couch, I smiled and quietly stepped into the room and carefully positioned them in a more comfortable position and also tucked them into the blanket more. When I finished I gave both of them a soft quick kiss on their foreheads and then left the room.

I then made my way to the kitchen to start on breakfast, but I jumped when I saw none other than Gemma sitting at the table smoking a cigarette. "Gemma!" I said in surprise as I stared at her, "I- I didn't expect you to be over this early." I moved over to the fridge and was shocked to see it fully stocked.

Gemma nodded at me as she put out her cigarette, "Well my son is your typical male, that thing was empty." She said motioning to the fridge, "Minus a case of beer and week old pizza. So I decided to give you a hand a stock up for you and the kids."

I thanked her as I pulled out milk and eggs from the fridge and then made my way over to the counter, feeling Gemma's eyes burning a hole in my back. "I have a feeling that you didn't just come here to give us food though." I stated and sighed as I turned to face her, my back leaning against the counter, "So what can I help you with this morning?"

We were both silent for a moment and then Gemma made the first move by lighting another smoke, "You slept with him." She stated plainly as she took a drag and I rolled my eyes. Of course she knew, she is Queen Bee, she knows freaking everything.

I sighed and nodded my head, "Yep. We were fighting and then suddenly his dick was inside of me, and now I am full of regret with a serious case of déjà vu." I said plainly as I turned back around and started to make breakfast.

Gemma chuckled at my words, "Well what are you going to do now? You haven't even been here a day and you've already fucked him." She asked with a smirk and I turned and glared at her, what was she playing at here? That I was just some kind of crazy baby mama?

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do." I said firmly as I moved to sit across from her at the table, "I'm going to enroll my kids in a school, get a job at St. Thomas, and then hopefully get my own house or at least a decent apartment." I stated calmly but kept the glare on my face, "For me last night was a mistake. Better yet it didn't happen. I have too much shit on my plate now because of your son already, so I don't need to add yet another one night stand on top of it." I stood up and started to move back to the counter, "He is my kids' father, but he is not my husband or my boyfriend, hell I don't even think I think of him as a friend."

It was Gemma's turn to glare at me as she stood up and walked over to me, "You're tellin' me that there's nothing between you and Jackson?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I shook my head in response and said that all he was for me was a one night stand. Gemma scoffed and shook her head, "Well you may want to rethink that, because if I know my son he is not going to give up without a fight."

I scoffed and shook my head, "What is there to fight for Gemma? I mean I'm letting him be a part of our kids' lives, hell I'm even moving back to Charming! What else is there to fight for?" I asked frustrated that I was in this position to begin with.

Gemma just shrugged, "What about custody of the twins?" She asked casually as she took a drag and I turned my head sharply towards her.

"Let's get one thing straight here Gemma." I said turning to fully face her and stand my ground, "Yes what I did five years ago may have not been the best idea in the whole scheme of things, I get that and I'm willing to admit it." I put my hands on my hips, "But I do not regret it for one second. I did what was best for me and my children; Jax was in no way ready to be a father and I wasn't going to put my children through the pain of a neglectful father, nor was I going to become one of those trashy women you see at the clubhouse claiming they were having one of the boys' baby." I exclaimed and then turned back to the counter, "I had dreams too, and I still have dreams. I want to become a surgeon, I want a family with the white picket fence, and I want my family to be safe… I didn't think that Jax was going to help me achieve these things five years ago." I explained, my voice becoming soft once again.

Gemma stared at me for a couple of moments and then shook her head, "That's complete bull shit Arizona." My eyes went wide and I went to protest but she stopped me, "I know my son was going through some stupid crazy shit before, but I know for a fact that if you had told him about you being knocked up shit for him would have changed fast." She walked back over to the table and put out her second cigarette and then sat down, "And all that shit about your dreams you're using that as an excuse, you can have all that shit with my son. You know it and you're scared, you think that he just sees you like one of those croweaters, but you're wrong. If he did then he wouldn't have brought you to dinner last night, he would have just brought the kids." She explained and then leaned back in her chair crossing her arms, "I don't know much about that white picket fence crap, but I do know that the life as the queen isn't too bad of a tradeoff." She finished with a smirk.

I stared at her for a couple of moments, processing everything she had just said until I couldn't help but start laughing, "Gemma Teller-Marrow you are something else." I then turned away from her and started to work on making pancakes, "You are basically telling me that you want sweet little me to take over being the queen of SAMCRO." I started to giggle more and shook my head, "I'm sorry Gemma but you have some pretty big shoes and I don't think I would ever be able to fill them."

The queen snorted, "Bitch I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Trust me, these men like to think they have everything under control but in reality without us Old Ladies, especially me, they would crash and burn in a blink of an eye." She then stood up and turned on the coffee marker, "But the day Clay steps down and Jax takes over as President, I would sleep better knowing that the new Queen had a good head on her shoulders and her shit in order."

I sighed and shook my head, "And you think that I'm the one to take over the iron throne?" I asked as I finished the pancake batter and went to find the frying pan and spatula, "I'm sorry Gem but I don't think I'm the one you're wanting to take over. I'm not exactly Den Mother material, shoot I'm not even an Old Lady in the first place."

"Honey you have been a single mother of twins, while also working full time as a doctor for the past five years." She stated as she went over to a cabinet and pulled out two coffee mugs, "If you can handle that then you can handle being an Old Lady." She then smirked and moved over to me and gestured at one of the hickeys I had tried to hide with makeup, "And you obviously have the bedroom situation under control."

I gave her a small glare and lightly slapped her hands away from my neck, "This isn't exactly what I would call having it under control." I muttered mostly to myself but I knew she had heard me, "And back to the point, what makes you think that I even want to be an Old Lady?" I asked as I poured pancake batter onto the frying pan, "I mean you guys don't exactly live the most normal and calm lives. And I already have enough drama and excitement I need being a surgeon, so I would like to have a normal home life."

I heard Gemma scoff, "Let me tell you something Arizona Tyler, every woman in this town wishes they could be an Old Lady. You want to know why?" She moved back over to the table and sat down, "Because in this town being an Old Lady means something. You're not just some biker bitch, you are respected and protected. And if you hear some woman that says she doesn't want that then that bitch is lying through her teeth."

I shook my head and remained silent for a couple of moments as I continued to make pancakes. She wasn't lying, I knew that for a fact, more than half of the woman in this town dreams of being an Old Lady, hell I would put money on it that some of them would die to be in my shoes right now. But honestly I wasn't exactly jumping at the idea of being that involved with the Sons, I didn't even want to be involved with them at all!

"Maybe high school Arizona would love to be an Old Lady…" I said with a chuckle as the memories of Donna and me in high school fantasying over one day being married to one of the boys, unaware of the crazy lifestyle that came with being with one of them. I shook my head again, "But the adult Arizona isn't really jumping at the idea. Because now I have to think about my kids and their safety, my own safety, and my job as a both a mother and a surgeon."

Gemma scoffed once again, "Here you go again with your bull shit excuses." She said with a shake of her head, "You need to stop trying to push anyway the club, because I hate to break it to ya but it's not going anywhere." She stated firmly as she started to light another cigarette, "You want to know how I know this? Because SAMCRO is a part of Jackson, it's in his blood. The same blood that now runs through James and Elizabeth's veins, so no matter how much you want to hate the club you can't because it is a part of you. It has been since you slept with my son five years ago."

I growled slightly and slammed the spatula in my hand down on the counter, and then turned to face Gemma, a glare forming on my face, "I do not want this life Gemma! I do not want to live a life where I am constantly worried about the safety of me and my kids. A life where I wake up scared that this could be the day that the father of my kids is killed or locked away, and then I am left alone with two heartbroken kids while possibly being heartbroken myself." I exclaimed angrily, "I just want a normal life! Why the hell do you think I left five years ago? Why do you think I wasn't jumping for joy when I had to come back to this crazy fucked up town? Because I don't want to live a life like this!"

Gemma sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I hate to be the one to break it to you honey, but all that shit you just said comes with being a wife and a mother in general." She said calmly as she took a drag of her cigarette, "And I will give one thing to you though, that fear and anxiety does double when the club is involved… But know what makes it okay? What helps you through the bad shit like that?" She asked and I shook my head, "It's that you are a part of a family, and we protect our own. You have women like me, Luann, and even Donna that know exactly what you would be going through and you can call on to help you." Gemma then set her cigarette down in the ash tray and walked over to me and placed a motherly hand on my shoulder, "We are probably one of the best damn families you could ever be a part of, so don't be so eager to push us away."

We stared at each other in silence for a couple of moments and then finally I nodded, "Okay… I will try." I said reluctantly, "I will try and make this work, for James and Lizzie. But I'm still not going to be Jax's Old Lady." I added firmly and Gemma just smirked and nodded before going over to the coffee maker and pouring two cups of coffee. I stood there watching her for a couple of seconds and then shook my head as I went back to making pancakes, 'That woman is totally up to something.' I thought with a chuckle.

* * *

For the next few minutes Gemma and I finished making breakfast while talking casually about different things, but mostly about the twins. Gemma was wanting to know about everything she had missed over the last five years, and I was more than willing to tell her everything she wanted to know.

When we finally finished cooking it was seven which was around the time I would usually go and wake up the kids, but since they had such a big day yesterday I had decided to let them sleep in. So Gemma and I started to make plates for ourselves when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

I turned in the direction of the front door, confused about who could possibly be coming over at this time in the morning. I went to go answer the door but was stopped by Gemma, who to my surprise had a small hand gun in her hand, my eyes went wide, "Gemma what the hell are you doing!?" I hissed at her as I glared at the gun in her hand, I had never been a huge fan of guns so for her to pull a gun out of seemingly nowhere was not something I was too happy about.

Gemma shushed me and told me to go to Abel's room, I didn't argue with her and quickly rushed towards the room. I quietly opened and shut the door and then made my way over to the bed where James and Lizzie were still asleep in, and there I waited.

Panic started to spread inside of me, who could it have possibly been to make Gemma jump into action like that? Was there some kind of war going on between the Sons and another gang? Did someone put a hit out on me or the kids? These and all different ideas went through my head, each one worse than the last, and all of them sent waves of panic and anxiety through my body.

I was broken out of my internal panic by the door knob turning, I was about to scream for Jax when Gemma appeared in the door way. A giant wave of relief spread over me as I made my way out of the room, making sure to be quiet when I shut the door. "What the hell was that about Gemma?! You scared the shit out of me! I thought we were about to die!" I hissed at her as we made our way to the kitchen.

Gemma shrugged, "You have to be careful when you answer the door now Arizona. You cannot just open the door without having some idea on who it could be, especially if you don't have one of the boys or even a Prospect with you." She explained seriously as we entered the kitchen and I saw Clay and Tig sitting at the table.

I opened my mouth to ask about why the hell they were here so early but decided that I didn't want to know.

"Hey doll, why not fixing us hard working men some breakfast?" Tig greeted with a wink and I just rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Good morning to you too Tig." I said and then went to pour myself another cup of coffee, "And if you want breakfast make your own plate, but I'm warning you if you don't save any of it for my kids I'll have to beat you." I gave him a playful glare as I sipped on my coffee.

Tig smirked at me, "Baby with those eyes and that mouth you can do whatever you want to me." Unfortunately for me when he said that I was right in the middle of drinking and I started to choke.

Gemma and Clay started to laugh as Gemma walked over to me and gently patted my back, "Don't worry in time you'll get used to Tig." She said with a smirked as I caught my breath and rolled my eyes, feeling that I would never get used to having Tig around. I was about to voice my opinion when suddenly a small voice caught our attention.

"Uncle Tiggy!" It was Lizzie, she must have woken up when everyone was laughing. She quickly rushed over to where Tig was standing holding her arms out to him.

Tig smiled and picked up my daughter, "Hey there's my Lil' Asskicker!" He exclaimed as ruffled her hair, making her giggle.

I on the other hand gasped and glared at Tig when I heard what he had called my daughter, "Trager! You did not just call Lizzie what I think you did!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Tig chuckled and shrugged, "What about it? We were calling her that last night, thought it was a good nickname. Ain't that right Lil' Asskicker?" He replied with a smirk as he looked down at Lizzie, who had no idea what that name even meant but nodded in agreement anyways.

I was about to start protesting but once again I was cut off, this time by Clay, "Hey Uncle Tig is great but what about showing some love to your old Grandpa here?" He said to Lizzie with a smile and holding his arms out to her.

Lizzie giggled and practically jumped into Clay's arms, "Grandpa! Did you and Uncle Tiggy come to eat breakfast with me?" She asked excitedly and Clay nodded which made the small girl cheer excitedly, "Mama! Mama! Did you hear that!? Uncle Tiggy and Grandpa came to see me!"

I smiled at Lizzie and nodded, "I did baby, but did you notice who else was here to see you?" I asked with a smile. The small blonde shook her head and then I pointed over to Gemma and Lizzie practically screamed.

"NANA!" She exclaimed and jumped out of Clay's arms and ran over to her grandma who picked her up right away and gave her a kissed on both of her cheeks, "Nana! Are you going to make me queen pancakes?" She asked excitedly before she continued to talk, "Because Mama always makes me princess pancakes, so I don't think she knows how to make queen pancakes." She said in a voice that sounded like her attempt to whisper.

Gemma smiled and gestured over to the stack of pancakes I had fixed, "Yes ma'am, your Mama and I worked on the pancakes this morning and I even showed her how to make queen pancakes just for you." She answered with a wink, damn that woman was good.

Lizzie giggled with excitement and then wiggled out of Gemma's arms and then grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the table with her, "Come on Nana! Let's eat!" She said with a smile and then turned to the two men, "Grandpa you should go get James. He gets really really hungry when he wakes up. And Mama you should go wake up Daddy." She said as she started to boss everyone around.

Yeah there was no doubt in my mind now that Lizzie was related to Gemma. That girl had no fear and would boss around even her teachers at school! And now she was going to be bossing around the big scary bikers of SAMCRO, this was definitely something you did not see every day.

I chuckled when Clay played along with Lizzie's command and started to walk towards Abel's room, I didn't think much of it at first but then it hit me that it was James he was about to wake up. So I quickly rushed after him, "Clay wait up!" I called softly and the biker president stopped and waited for me to catch up, "I'm going to warn you right now. James isn't a morning person… At all." I stated plainly, "And the fact that he still hasn't warmed up to you may make the situation worse…" I explained carefully still unsure about where I stood with Clay, "So my suggestion would be to just shake him gently, tell him that breakfast is ready and that you and Nana made him superhero pancakes, and that it's time to wake up." I motioned to the door that led to the room where the sleeping boy was, "After you say that pick him up carefully and best case scenario is that he will rest on your shoulder and try and fall back to sleep."

Clay nodded and then chuckled, "What's the worst case scenario? An all-out gun war?" He said with a smirk.

I chuckled lightly and shook my head, "Considering this is James, it might end up that way." I replied with a small smile, "But seriously he might start screaming and hitting you. If that happens just call out for me and I'll come running."

Clay snorted, "Arizona I think I can handle waking up a little five year old boy."

I nodded with a fake smile on my face, "I guess we'll see about that." I said with a chuckle and then turned and walked towards Jackson's room.

* * *

Once I got in there I stared at him for a couple of moments trying to figure out the best way to wake him up. That when the idea hit me, I walked over to his bedside table and picked up the glass of water that had been sitting there and just smiled knowing what was about to happen.

"Oi Jackson Teller!" I exclaimed and then dumped water on top of his head without a second thought.

Jax jumped and quickly sat up, wiping the water from his face, he then looked up at me and glared, "What the hell Tyler!?" He exclaimed angrily.

I smirked and set the glass back down on the night stand, "It's time to wake up." I said with a shrug, "Your mom is already here with Clay and Tig. Breakfast is ready and Lizzie is already awake and wants everyone to eat together, so she sent me to wake you up."

Jax rolled his eyes at me, "And you had to do it by dumping water on me?" He asked annoyance present in his voice.

I continued to smirk as I crossed my arms over my chest, "Nope that was for sticking your dick inside of me last night."

Jax stared at me silently for a couple of seconds and then started to chuckled, he stood up a smirk on his face and walk over to me, "You sure weren't complaining about me pounding into you last night babe." He said as he backed me up against a wall, trapping me in-between his arms, "In fact I remember you begging for me to go harder." He said and thrusted his pelvis roughly into mine.

'Oh god! He's doing it again!' My mind screamed at me as I gasped he then leaned down to nibble on my ear, "And begging me to let you cum." He whispered as he ran one of his hands down my body and toward the hem of my pants.

'Okay I had to stop this now!' I thought and luckily my mind was more in control over my body than it was last night so was able to push him away. "Oi Teller!" I exclaimed when he was a good distance away from me, "What the hell did I tell you last night? I told you that I'm not the girl you can just fuck whenever you want, and I'm not the girl that is just going to throw myself all over you for the chance to sleep with you." I said firmly placing my hand on my hips, "I'm not your Old Lady, and you're not my Old man. All we really are to each other are strangers that have been forced to be around each other because of two wonderful and beautiful children." I explained calmly.

I saw that Jax was about to protest but I stopped him before he could say anything, "I would like to not be strangers Jackson. I would like for us to be friends, and not just for the kids but for me as well. The kids need a daddy, and I need a person that I can rely on and I really hope that will be you." I said calmly and then smiled at him.

Jax stared at me and then nodded, "I get what you are sayin' darlin', but the kids need a family. I real family. They deserve parents that are both with them every day, a family that is whole." He said as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

I sighed and walked over and sat that down beside him, "You're right about that. They do deserve that, but you need to also think about this." I turned to look at the blonde biker, "Are you sure you want that with me? You barely know me and you act like you are ready to jump head first into a serious relationship with me." I sigh and look down at my feet, "I do want my kids to live the kind of life I did, with both of their parents living happily together, but to jump right into this without a second thought and barely knowing anything about each other isn't the way to do it."

Jax sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Damnit your right. I know you are." He then turned to face me, a serious look on his face, "I feel like that if I don't jump into this now that you are going to disappear again. Because I know you hate the club, hell you've always hated it. So how do I know you're not going to go anywhere?"

I groaned and shook my head, "I'm not going anywhere. And you can thank your protective mother for that." I grumbled, secretively still a little bitter I let the woman get the better of me. I turned back to Jax and saw the confused look on his face and rolled my eyes, "Did you seriously think that your mom would let me do my own thing around here without watching me like a hawk and putting her two cents in whenever she can?" I asked with a chuckle.

Jax chuckled as well and nodded, "Yeah Ma has a real special way of getting what she wants."

I nodded in agreement, "No arguments there… But she did tell me one thing that made me realize that I needed to stay." I smiled softly and then continued, "She said that I was a part of a family now. And that no matter what happened that the family the kids and I were a part of now protects their own… That's the kind of family I want my kids to be around, minus the whole illegal shit of course." I said with a chuckle, "But I want them to grow up knowing that family is the most important thing in the world, and also that family doesn't just have to be blood related."

Jax smiled and reached over and took one of my hands into one of his, "That sounds like Ma… But what else did she say." He asked with a smirk.

Suddenly the words that Gemma had said to me started to replay in my head over and over like a broken record, and I couldn't stop the blush that started to form on my face.

 _"…you can handle being an Old Lady… you obviously have the bedroom situation under control."_

"N-N-Nothing!" I exclaimed awkwardly and quickly looked down at my lap. That's when I noticed that Jax's hand was still intertwined with mine, I felt my face heat up even more and I quickly let go of his hand and jumped up. "She said nothing else. She was actually quiet. Like dead quiet." I looked back over at Jax and suddenly noticed that he was still naked! I felt like my face was now on fire, "I mean she wasn't like dead or anything she is in the kitchen… With- With- With the kids… The kids! I should get back to them!" With that I practically sprinted out the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I then leaned up against the closed door trying to calm my heart that was practically beating out of my chest. What the hell was that about?! I mean when Jax was trying to jump my bones earlier I didn't freak out, hell I didn't even notice her wasn't wearing clothes until… Until Gemma's words popped into my head.

Right then the gears in my head started to turn. Gemma had been protective over Jax his whole life, especially when it came to women. She never thought that a woman was ever good enough for her son, and now out of nowhere she is telling me, the woman that high tailed it out of Charming when she found out she was pregnant with said Mama Bear's grandchildren, that I was the one that should be Jax's Old Lady. Shouldn't I be the last person in the world she would want for that job? Especially since I hated the club?

"Gemma Teller-Marrow, what are you planning?" I whispered to myself before I slowly made my way back to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! It's been a while huh!? Sorry it has taken me so long to update, it's just that there are so many twists and turns in the show and I's trying to make sure I don't miss one. Which I probably will have but hopefully it won't be too bad.**

 **Anyways, no Arizona is not going to just fall into Jax's arms, nor is she all for being involved with the club but she is willing to at least try. But of course this is all before she finds out that Tara Knowles is back in Jax's life! How do you guys think she will react to her? Especially since the two would be working together at the hospital if Arizona gets the job!** **And what do you think sneaky Gemma is up to now?**

 **Leave me a review/comment and let me know what you think about the chapter, along with what you think is going to happen with Tara and what Gemma is up to! I want to hear what you guys think!**

 **Again I want to say I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I also want to thank you all for the support you have given me during my lack of updates! It means a lot to me know that you guys still enjoy my story even though I'm horrible with updates! (I am working on getting better about them I promise!)**

 **Anyways that's all I have to say for now, so until next time stay safe and rebellious! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BESIDES ARIZONA, JAMES, AND ELIZABETH! I ALSO DO REFERENCE TO DIFFERENT TV SHOWS, BOOKS, MOVIES ETC. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THOSE EITHER! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT SUE! I LIKE NOT BEING IN PRISON!**

 **Hey everyone! Some of you know me for my Harry Potter and Twilight stories, well here I am with a new story! I love the Sons of Anarchy series and I had the idea to write this story while trying to get rid of my writer's block!**

 **This is about basically a nobody named Arizona Tyler that grew up in Charming. She had one one-night stand with Jaxson Teller a suddenly found herself pregnant with twins! She left Charming hoping to get her and her children away from all the drama that comes with the Sons of Anarchy, but unfortunately for her the MC isn't done with her just yet. This is her story.**

 **Anyways here is Chapter 6 of The Twins of SAMCRO! Enjoy!**

* * *

I stayed where I was leaned up against the door that led to Jax's room, my head spinning while my brain to process and figure out what was happening.

Gemma was planning something, I knew that for a fact. I mean she was being way to nice to me, comforting me about my worries over Jax and the club, complimenting me over the fact that I had been working full time while raising the twins, and then the fact that she flat out told me that I should be an Old Lady and that she wanted me to take her place as Queen Bee. Add those factors together and you got one of Gemma's schemes, no doubt about it. And now I knew this, it was up to me to figure out her plan before I became a permanent piece in her little game.

But little did I know that I had already became a pawn in Gemma's master plan, and there was no getting out even after I had figured it out.

I was suddenly broken out of my thoughts by a scream of terror followed by sounds of wailing and sobbing.

James. I knew it was him without even seeing him, like I had warned Clay earlier my son was not a morning person in any way, shape, or form; so when I heard the cries of annoyance mixed with fear I wasn't surprised. So with that I was brought back to reality and rushed to go comfort my son.

I walked into Abel's room and chuckled when I saw my five year old son screaming and struggling to get out of the arms of the big biker President. Clay stood there awkwardly trying to figure out how to calm down the child as he held James away from him so he wouldn't get hit by James' flailing arms and legs.

Somehow Clay heard my chuckling over James' wailing and silently begging me to help him. I gave him a look that told him, _I told you so_ , before I walked over and took James into my arms. "James Thomas what is the matter?" I asked softly in the 5 year old's ear, which instantly made James stop struggling and quickly wrapping his arms and legs around me as he began to cry into my shoulder.

"The- The- The scary man was- was trying to get me!" James exclaimed in-between sobs and hiccups. I sighed and rubbed his back as I sent Clay an apologetic smile and mouthed that I would met him in the kitchen. The older man nodded and I could have sworn I saw a look of disappointment on his face as he turned and left the room.

I sat down on the bed with James in my lap as I continued to rub his back and whispered comforting words in his ear. It took a little while but soon enough James finally calmed down and I was able to talk to him, "Sweetie are you okay now?" I asked as I pulled away from him so I could look at him. James nodded as he sniffled and hiccupped. I gave my son a small smile and started to wipe the tears from his cheeks, "James you know your Grandpa isn't going to hurt you." I started to explain as I lift his head slightly so I could make eye contact with him, "I know he looks scary and he is different from Papa, but like Papa he loves you very much and would never hurt you."

The blonde boy stared at me for a couple of moments before he buried his face in the crock of my neck and I felt my shirt starting to get wet as he began to cry once again. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around him, "Oh my sweet little boy." I said softly and rocked him gently for a couple of moments.

"Hey little man, what's going on?"

The voice startled me and I looked over and saw Jax standing in the doorway. He was now fully clothed in a pair of old worn blue jeans, a grey hoodie, an old pair of white tennis shoes, and to finish it off he of course was wearing his kutte. His hair was damp from the shower and I could smell the musky scent from his body wash and shampoo from my place on the bed.

I looked at him with slightly widened eyes, and I could feel heat going to my cheeks, _'Damnit! Leave it to Jackson Teller to look this good in the morning!'_ My mind screamed at me as I continued to stare at him, Jax obviously noticed and gave his signature smirk and winked. That quickly brought me back to the current situation, and I turned away from him. I was determined to not let Jackson Teller have that power over me! I was not some Croweater or some whore, I was a mother and a surgeon, and I had no time for Jackson Teller and his Jax-ness.

I cleared my throat and looked back down at my son, "We just had a little bit of a scare when Grandpa came to wake him up." I explained as I ran my fingers through James' short blonde hair and then turn to Jax, "I think it's going to take him awhile to warm up to him and the rest of the club…" I sighed and shook my head.

Jax nodded his head and moved over and sat down beside me on the bed, "Hey there little man, did you sleep well last night?" He asked turning his attention to our son. James peeked out of the crook of my neck slightly and looked at his father, he stared at him for a couple of moments then nodded before he quickly hid his face once again.

Jackson smiled slightly and reached over and ruffled James' hair, "You know I was afraid of your Grandpa when I first met him too." He said in a gentle voice that I personally had never heard the blonde biker use before. "He is scary lookin' isn't he? Heck I'm kinda scary lookin' ain't I?" He asked with a chuckle.

James didn't respond though, he just stayed where he was but his grip on me tightened. I looked back and forth between my son and his father before my eye landed on Jax and stayed there and I nodded at him urging him to continue.

Jax nodded and started to talk again, "You know how I stopped being scared of him and the rest of the scary guys?" Jax then held out his arms and motioned for me to hand James over to him. I hesitated at first but I soon gave in and pried myself away from James and placed him in Jax's lap, but I kept a firm and comforting hand wrapped around his small one, letting him know that I was there I wasn't going anywhere. "It wasn't easy, but I had help from your Nana." Jax explained as he continued his story, "Nana sat me down just like I am with you and told me this that those scary men are family and that family never hurts one another. Family protects each other and loves each other, so instead of being scared that I need to be brave because one day I would be like those guys. I would be a super hero like them." He said with a small smile as he added in a superhero reference, "So I know that me and the guys look scary but we are superheroes, and we would never hurt you because we are your superhero family, and like Nana told me you will be a superhero like us one day."

James looked down at his lap and then quickly shook his head and rushed to get back into my arms, I sighed and shook my head. It was time for mama bear to once again save the day, "Well until you become a superhero how about we fix you a nice plate of warm superhero pancakes?" I asked with a smile as James tried to bury his face in the crook of my neck once again. And like clockwork James instantly perked up and looked up at me with a small smile.

"Can I- Can I- Can I have one that looks like Captain America's shield and- and another one that looks like Iron Man?!" He asked excitedly but also softly.

I just giggled and pressed my forehead to his, "Yes sir you can. In fact Nana and I worked on those very pancakes all morning." I gave him a quick kiss on his small nose before I lifted him up and set him on the floor in front of me, "But before you eat I think you need to say sorry to your Grandpa." I stated and James automatically started to tear up again but I quickly stopped him by holding a hand up, "James Thomas Tyler, I know you are scared of him but that doesn't mean you can be mean to him like you were earlier." I said firmly in my mother voice, "Grandpa was really excited to see you and have breakfast with you, so how do you think he feels now? After you screamed and pitched a fit at him like you did, huh?"

James sniffled and looked down at his feet, his small hands fidgeting in front of him, "Sad…" He answered softly and I nodded.

"That's right." I replied with a nod, "And what do we do when we have made someone sad or have hurt their feelings?" I asked I lifted up his chin so he was looking at me in the eyes.

James sighed and averted his eyes slightly, "Say sorry…" He answered in a defeated voice and I nodded, gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead.

"That's my boy." I then pulled away from him, "Now hurry and get to the kitchen, your sister is already there waiting for you with Nana, Grandpa, and Uncle Tig." I said as I motioned him to head to the kitchen which he did, "And make sure you say sorry to Grandpa before you start eating, if I get in there and find out you haven't you will be in trouble." I said in a stern voice and James nodded understandingly and then quickly left the room, leaving Jackson and I alone for the second time that morning.

The two of us remained silent for a couple of moments until I finally spoke up, "Superheroes huh?" I said with a smirk and giggled slightly.

Jax just rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sorry I'm still getting used to this whole dad thing." He replied with a hint of frustration in his voice.

I just shook my head, "I wouldn't worry about it too much Jackson." I said and patted his knee as I started to stand up, "James is just a timid and shy person to begin with, and for some reason it's worse for him to warm up to other boys." I explained as I stretched my arms above my head, "So if you add in the whole rugged appearances and the skeletons on your kuttes and tattooed on your bodies." I said and then paused for a moment and chuckled, "Well let's just say that you and the other boys have your work cut out for you." I then turned to Jax and smirked, "So yeah… Good luck with that."

Jax laughed and shook his head, "You would think that with all the shit we do for the club that we could handle a 5 year old boy."

I let out a short laugh as I made my way to the door, "Jackson Teller you will never have a tougher challenge than the one you will have dealing with your son James Thomas Tyler." When I reached the door and turned back to him one last time, "He is your son after all." I gave him a playful wink and then made my way to the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of breakfast went by without too much trouble, by the time I had arrived in the kitchen I found that James had reluctantly apologized to Clay, who just gave the boy a grin and ruffled his hair. Lizzie as usual was the life of the table, talking all about how excited she was to have 'Queen' pancakes, about how she was ready to go back to school, and also bragging that she now had the biggest family in the world.

Once we had finished eating Gemma and I began the task of cleaning while everyone else went to the living, James though decided to stay in the kitchen with us not wanting to be alone around the quote unquote scary skeleton men. So while Gemma and I cleaned James sat at the table and played with his little Avengers action figures.

Lizzie on the other hand followed her father, Grandpa, and Uncle Tig into the living room, talking animatedly about everything that popped into her little head.

"So Jax and I are going up to St. Thomas later today, going to visit Abel." Gemma explained as she put away the dishes, "I thought it might be a good idea for you and the kids to come. The twins will get to meet their brother, and you can get the chance to talk to someone about a job."

I looked over at the woman and nodded, "Yeah sounds like a good idea. I'm going to have to call the Chief of Surgery in Savannah, he already knows the gist of what's going on but I need to ask him if could call St. Thomas and hopefully be able to put in a good word for me." I said, mostly to myself as I leaned up against the counter, "I also need to get on my laptop and print out my resume… I should probably change into a professional outfit, and then look into signing the kids up for the hospital nursery." I said making myself a mental list of the things I needed to do.

I heard Gemma chuckle and I looked over and saw her smirking at me, "Do you make it a hobby to talk to yourself?"

I laughed and shrugged, "Well when you are a single mom you have to talk to yourself on occasion, helps keep your sanity in tack." Gemma laughed and shook her head and went back to cleaning.

* * *

About two hours later Gemma and I were in her car with the twins in the back seat headed to St. Thomas. I had called the hospital in Savannah and talked to the Chief and he had told me that he had already called them the other day, knowing that I was going to try and transfer there.

I then went back to my parent house and began the task of getting myself and the twins ready, and to my luck and slight surprise Gemma offered to help with the kids while I got myself ready.

I first worked on my hair and makeup, I decided to take my hair out of its bun and curl it, and for my makeup I kept it light and natural. I then picked out an Aztec print dress that was made up of the colors white, light pink, light teal, and black. I then picked out a large beaded necklace that was the same light teal color that was in my dress, and then I finished the outfit off with a pair of open toe wedges with light pink leather straps.

Once I was finished getting ready I quickly got on my laptop and pulled up my resume and printed it out, and luckily my father had a nice binder I could put it in, so it wouldn't look like a hot mess when I handed it to the Chief of Surgery at St. Thomas.

With all of my things ready I went to check in on Gemma and the twins. They were just finishing up when I walked into the bathroom, and Gemma had done an excellent… Of course.

James was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans, along with a pair of grey tennis shoes with black laces. He was also wearing a grey zip up hoodie along with a matching grey beanie.

Lizzie was sporting a light blue jean button up shirt and black leggings, and on her feet was on a pair of brown leather boots that reached her mid-calf. Her hair was curled and wrapped around her head was a red blue and white plaid bandana/headband.

I smiled at them and then thanked Gemma who gave me a smile and told me that it was no trouble. From there we said good bye to my parents and made our way to the hospital. The car ride for me was silent, this was because in my head I was going over what I was going to say, how I was going to present myself and my resume, and also picking out the major projects I had taken on over the past five years.

When we finally arrived Gemma said that she was going to take the kids to meet Abel, the kids were excited to meet their new baby brother. That part surprised me, that they already knew that Abel was their brother. Gemma saw my look of surprise and told me that while I was busy getting ready that she had explained who Abel was and why he was in the hospital.

So with that I told them that I was going to try and meet with the Chief and that I would meet up with them when I was finished. We parted ways after that and I went to find the Chief, for a small hospital it wasn't too hard to find him or at least get one of the nurses to page him.

His name was Dr. Gregory Reed and he had been the surgical chief for about ten years. He was an average sized man with black hair that was in a neat and tidy cut, he looked very serious but you could see a hint of kindness in his hazel eyes.

We greeted one another and I gave him my resume and he immediately wanted to interview me, so we went to his office and began the interview. He asked me different question about my years as a resident in Savannah, and also focused on the project I did when I got the hospital to fund money to bring in sick children from Africa so they could get treated. (A/N: Yes I did get that from Grey's Anatomy. Please don't sue or hate on me!) He then asked me which field I was wanting to go into and I told him Pediatrics, at that he said that unfortunately that since I had not taken my boards yet that I could not go directly to Peds. That was something I wasn't surprised or too upset over, I knew that the chances of me getting into Peds without taking my boards were very slim. But luckily he did say that I he would offer me a job and once I passed my boards he would be able to move me into the pediatric department.

When he was finished asking me questions he asked if I had any questions, that's when I asked about the nursery for the twins, I also asked about if I would be able to do my own surgeries, and basically other questions about what I would be doing. And once I had finished with my questions he had me sign a few papers and shook my hands telling me that I started next Monday and that I would get a badge and scrubs when I arrived then.I thanked Dr. Reed and left to go find Gemma and the twins.

* * *

A couple of minutes later I arrived at Abel's room in the ICU but I didn't see Gemma or my kids, but for some reason I didn't panic. This was because I suddenly felt compelled to get closer to the small baby.

I walked into the small room and over to the incubation chamber, I looked down at the small baby and I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. I placed my hand on the top of the chamber and gave the small baby a smile, "Hey there little Abel." I greeted the baby softly, "My name is Arizona, I hope that when you get out of here that we can be friends." I smiled not looking away from Abel, "I have two babies already and they are your big brother James and big sister Lizzie, and since you are a part of their family that makes you a part of mine. So maybe one day I could be your mommy… If you'll let me of course."

I was so caught up with talking to Abel that I didn't notice that someone had joined me in the room until I felt a hand rest on the small of my back. I jumped and turned and saw Jax standing beside me, smiling down at his son, love and pride filling his blue eyes. "Jax…" I said breathlessly, "I didn't hear you come in."

Jax just nodded and turned his head towards me and gave me a small smile, "I know… But I heard you." I blushed at his words, embarrassed by the fact that he heard me but I quickly shook away the feeling and turned back to the baby. "Would you really be his mother?" Jax asked softly.

I stayed silent for a couple of moments and then nodded, "Yes. If he'd let me of course." I ran my hand over the side of the chamber and smiled, "He is a Teller. I can tell already, I bet he'll have your eyes." I said with a chuckle. "And I bet he'll be a ladies man just like you and James."

I heard Jax chuckle, "Oh he will be. He will be a heartbreaking biker just like his Old Man." At that I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well I guess he could do that. I mean since there is no way in hell I'm letting James or Lizzie on one of those death traps, I can let you pass that down to little Abel here." It was Jackson's turn to laugh and as he did he pulled me closer to him, and I felt my face start to heat up once again. I then quickly moved away and strolled over to the other side of the incubation chamber, "So I got a job." I said quickly changing the subject.

Jax smiled at me, "That's great Arizona!" I smiled and nodded and the room fell into an awkward silence until Jax spoke up once again, "You know I was think about what you said last night… And you're right about the house being too small." I looked up at him and nodded, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "So I was thinking, maybe we find a bigger house, maybe one with four rooms."

I sighed and shook my head, "Jax I don't think…" I started but he quickly cut me off and moved over to stand beside me.

"Just listen okay Arizona." He stated seriously and I sighed again and nodded, "You right we don't know each other. Hell we barely know each other, I don't even know if I like you like I feel like I should." Jax explained as I listened, "But what I do know is that we have a connection, not just from the twins, and I know you feel it too. If you didn't you wouldn't be standing here crying and telling Abel that you could be his mom."

"So I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm not asking for anymore sex, even though the sex is totally hot. And I won't hear me complain' if you wanted another go." He said with a smirk and I just giggled and playfully hit his chest. "What I'm asking for is a chance. I know we aren't going to be the freaking Brady Bunch but at least we will be together as a family, that's all I'm wanting."

I looked up at Jax, totally speechless. What was I supposed to say to this? Sure it kind of sounded ridiculous, but deep down I felt like it was the kind of crazy and ridiculous I wanted, and what was even more shocking to me was that I was wanting this with Jackson Teller!

I looked into his blue eyes and I felt myself getting lost in them. Here he was, this man wanted to be a part of my kids' lives, and also was willing to do whatever it took to make it happen. With that thought in my mind I slowly started to lean towards the blonde biker and he started to lean towards me to meet me half way. Both of us knowing what was about to happen, and neither of us wanted to stop it.

Our lips were centimeters a part and were about to meet when suddenly, "Jax!"

The two of us jumped a part and turned towards the source of the voice, and there standing in the doorway was none other than Tara Knowles.

* * *

 **Duh Duh DUH! Tara Knowles has made her appearance! Yes much to a lot of you all's disappointment Tara is in this story, trust me this was a BIG decision for me to make since like most of you I'm not a huge fan of Tara. (Her eyebrows annoy the hell out of me! Like don't ask me why they just do!) But I decided that I needed Tara in this, because it will help with character development for Arizona especially since her and Tara will now be working together. It will also help me when I start to really work on Jax and Arizona getting into a serious relationship. Because as you can see right now their relationship is a little bit strange, it's like they know there is a connection between them but neither of them (Mainly Arizona) are ready or willing to take that step.**

 **Anyways, I have also seen that a lot of you have asked for a little chapter or scene of the one night stand Jax and Arizona had five years ago. I am working on a way to work that in, but I might just create another story and have it just filled with side stories and scenes that I took out or didn't add in the story. So I might do that, and if I did I would be opened to suggestions of little side stories and chapters that you would like to see i.e. the one night stand. But yeah let me know in the reviews and comments what you think about that idea.**

 **So here is what I need from you wonderful people! I would like to hear what you think about Tara appearing and what you think will happen. What you think Gemma has in store for Arizona because if you haven't noticed yet but Gemma has been unusually kind and understanding towards the young mother. And also let me know what you think of little James and Lizzie! I love writing them, and I want to hear what you guys think. Finally let me know what you think about my idea for a separate story filled with missing scenes, flashbacks, ect.**

 **Well that's all for now! So until next time stay safe and rebellious! :)**


End file.
